Mental hospital
by fairyglitter101
Summary: Lucy is sent to a Mental Hospital where she meets other Fairy Tail members. She doesn't understand why she has been sent here. But as time goes on they all discover something, and realize why. And things get more dangerous for Lucy, not just from herself but from the males who have also been submitted. How will Lucy survive her changes and the sexually frustrated teenager males?
1. Fairy Tail

_**Lucy**_

For the last three months everything had been hard, mainly because of my father. Though he hasn't said anything directly to me I could tell. It started off with the small things. The glances, sitting on the other side of the table, being withdrawn not looking at me directly and avoiding me.

This had been happening since my mother died, but now it was worse than ever. My maid said it's because I'm looking more like my mother every passing day.

I am both glad and displeased about this. I was glad that when I looked in the mirror I have an idea of what my mother looked like, but displeased on how my father treated me because of it.

I lost my mother when I was very young, and as I got older picturing her in my head became harder and harder. You would say just look at a picture of her or something, but it wasn't that easy. Anything that reminded my father of mother was put away in the attic behind a locked door. Pictures, family portraits or anything that reminded him.

But there were two days a year the door was unlocked.

My mother's birthday.

And the day she passed away.

But I was never allowed up there, so I find comfort at her grave. Where a small caved statue of her resides. But it looks nothing like her. I would sit there for hours talking to her about my days, my worries about father and how lonely I was without her. And I would give anything to be there than where I was now.

I sat at the kitchen table, where I had been ordered to sit for the past hour. My father passes back and forth at a strong pace; I could practically see worn marks in the floor because of it.

My eyes were downcast but I could feel the looks he would give me as he would pass by. I was feeling anxious and a feeling of dread was creeping into my stomach. The maids were standing silently at the wall unmoving, like the dead.

They made no attempt to come towards me, not that I blamed them not while my father was in the room. Father disapproved of the affection they would give me. I still remember what my father said, '_as a high born lady you mustn't familiarise yourself with them they are nothing but servants, you are a Heartfilia. Have some decency; I will have none of that in this house. Do you understand?'_ Right after that, my mother's maiden she used to be, stepped out of line, literally. She gave father a piece of her mind, saying maybe if he paid attention to me I wouldn't go trying to find comfort in servants or Layla's grave anymore. He scoffed at her and she was fired.

I missed her; she would sneak into my room with treats and tell me stories of my mother so I had something to remember her by. All I had of my mother now was faded memories and stories, her looks and a grave. This thought instantly makes me feel depressed, but I have to remember there are a lot happier people out there with a lot less then what I have.

The first noise that pulled me back into reality was the sound of gravel crunching under tires, the sound of a door slamming followed with the sound of a door bell. My father stopped pacing and stopped looking into one of the many mirrors we had and straightened his suit, readjusted his tie and fixed his collar. I watched him in the reflection; I saw the light coating of sweat on his brow the look of stress on his face highlighting his age lines. His expression was grim. He caught me looking and gave me a hard glare; I instantly refocused my eyes on my empty plate.

"Stay here, don't move. This is an important guest I have to meet" And with that he walked out of the room. I listened intently; I could hear the sounds of greeting followed by small mundane talk and then the sound of two pairs of footsteps going upstairs, then the clicking of locked doors.

"Don't worry it will all be over soon-"The first servant spoke she was the smallest, brown curly hair pulled back in a bun. Worry etched on her face.

"Meg hush!" The older servant scolded. This peaked my curiosity they barely kept anything from me. Even about my father so that they weren't telling me meant it was something juicy, and I loved the rare gossip around here. Since there wasn't much anyway.

"What is it?" I asked excitement in my voice. There were half a dozen servants lined against the wall each for their own thing and they all shared uncertain glances with one another not speaking. Some with their eyes downcast.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with for the time being"

"For the 'time being?' does that mean it will have something to do with me in time?" I could hear worry coming into my voice with a slight shaking to it.

They said nothing.

"So it does huh?" I looked at the spoon as If it was the most fascinating thing I had ever seen.

"We didn't say that Lucy-sama"

"It's what you didn't say"

Silence.

I heard the unlocking from upstairs and straightened myself up.

And to my surprise it wasn't my father who entered the room.

It was a short man, with a bold patch on his head surrounded by small white hairs and a big moustache that he kept stroking. He wore a Hawaiian shirt and plain pants with sandals. Nothing like the usual business men that came through, he had lines around his mouth from smiling so much. He looked friendly and harmless.

But it was another sense that made my skin pickle when he walked in, that made my hairs stand up on my arms and the back of my neck. The feeling that made my heart beat faster and my eyes widen just ever so slightly.

But yet this was so familiar, like I had felt it somewhere before. Not from him but from someone else. _Maybe mother?_ NO! That would be stupid. I dismissed the thought as fast as it came.

"Child, would you follow me?" He didn't sound threatening if anything concerned, I had only ever heard that sound from my maids.

I nimbly nodded and stood up, towering over him further. He gave me a small smile before walking out the room; I followed him to my father's study.

"Sit down child" He spoke again. My father cast a disapproving glance my way he never let me sit in here, but he made no move to stop me. I felt his glare intensify on me. Father looking at me made it seem like being under a microscope you would have more privacy. "Do you know why you're here child?"

"No" My mind was racing of possibilities but nothing logical came to mind.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked as if I should have a least some basic logic of it.

"Sorry, sir" He gave a look a disapproving look to my father.

"Jude leave us" Father looked shocked at the short man, I was shocked. I had never heard of someone say a command to him, or call him from his first name. He sat in the chair unsure what to do. I could practically read his thoughts. Should I stay and refuse him, or should I leave? Pushing up from his seat like it was the most unnatural thing he had ever done and walked to the door, he turned back to me giving me another look before closing the door behind him.

It was silent for a few minutes longer.

"Has your father told you anything about me?"

I shook my head.

"Have you heard off Fairy tail?"

I shook my head.

"Well I run Fairy Tail Mental Hospital. And I am sorry to say, you have been admitted"

* * *

><p><strong>So here is the first chapter, my muse left me and i thought it was best to leave it here.<br>**


	2. I'm here

I was silent, I couldn't function any words and my breathing felt cut short. And when i did...

"W-what? Why? I've done nothing wrong! There isn't anything wrong with me!" I yelled at the small man. He didn't even look phased like as if he had seen this all before.

"Your reaction is completely understandable, I am truly sorry. But you must understand when your father called me he meant for the best" My Father was the one sending me away? He was behind this?

What had I done? I was good I kept out of his way, I don't bother him. What reason does he have to send me away? This was the only place I have ever known. I couldn't leave...

"But why?" My voice small and sounded like it was about to crack. I felt my eyes get a little teary but I _refuse_ to cry in front of this stranger.

"I can't tell you all the details of the agreement but I can tell you, there is a history of mental illness on your mother's side of the family. And there is a high chance that you may have it"

"You're going on a chance that I may have it? And send me to a mental hospital? Have I showed any symptoms of this 'mental illness'?" Sarcasm dripping from my voice, I was furious. I didn't believe him and as far as I know I haven't shown any types of illnesses, but then again. Do you ever notice them? To others they may be noticeable but to yourself normal?

"Now, child. You are not fully aware of the situation and I need you to trust me that, this is for your own good" He sounded like it was some type of emergency, like I must go or something bad will happen.

_Bullshit._

"I can't trust someone I haven't met! I don't trust my father! How could I trust you?!" He looked saddened but otherwise unaffected by my little outburst.

"I'm Makarov Dreyar, the runner and owner of Fairy Tail Institute. FTI. I am an honest man, I can't make you trust me. But I can show you that you can trust me. In time you will understand"

"But I don't want to go" I was scared of being somewhere I didn't know anyone, the only friends I had were my maids. I couldn't leave them… And just going to a new place frightened me.

"Do you want to stay here?" This question struck me, no I want to stay with my friends. But deep down I did want to leave, I wanted to be anywhere but this house. I wanted to be away from my father, but to go to a mental hospital?

Was leaving one place where I _have_ to stay, better than going to a place I am _forced _ to stay?

"Do I have a choice?"

His look told me the answer.

* * *

><p>My maids were a weeping mess, I helped pack my clothes even though my father said the servants could do it themselves. But I had to pack a few things of my own, I wanted to bide my time with them. I packed a few books, my diary. The letters I wrote to mum. And a few other things. I knew that i couldn't take my phone, laptop or Ipod. That would be useless.<p>

My father waited at the front door, he eyed my outfit. It was simple jeans and white shirt. But I doubt I'll be allowed to wear my clothes there, I would have to wear hospital gowns or something. That though alone was depressing.

"Come along child, the sooner the better" Makarov patted my arm. I nodded.

My stuff was carried to the pack of the carriage. Makarov opened the door for me, I was hesitant. I didn't want to go anywhere. I wanted to stay, but at the same time I couldn't be at this house any longer.

Once taking a seat I looked out the window, my father standing on the closest step hands held behind his back, made no move to say any farewell to me. The servants behind him trying to control their tears, I waved goodbye to them excluding my father.

He narrowed his eyes at me, noticing this small gesture.

The carriage rocked forward roughly, forcing me back into my seat.

The ride was long and boring, Makarov Dreyar continued to tell me about the Institute but I barely paid attention. But he refused to tell me where about we were heading and how long I would be there.

"Child look over this, this will hopefully set your mind at a bit of ease" He handed me a pamphlet. On the front was a building. It was big, made of stone and five stories high with a large garden out front.

Inside was just general knowledge stuff. About how they were there to help, contact numbers a list of staff members and so on.

"How long will I be here?" I said tearing up at the thought that I would be a long-term patient.

"It depends on you"

"Whats it like there? How will i be treated? Do I need medication? Do i get to keep my stuff?" I had more questions but I will settle for these for now. And i know I'll have more questions in the future.

"We keep it friendly enviroment. How you are treated will be like everyone else, don't worry you have nothing to fear. Medication, I don't know myself the staff will decide that. But one of the perks of this Institute is, you get to keep most of your belongings. Clothes, books if you bring them. But the staff will have to search and give the approve first, that's more of a safety policy. But no electronics are allowed" I nodded, the thought of not having to wear gowns was a little up lifting.

* * *

><p>Makarov walked me in. He also insisted that I call him instead of Mr Dreyar, as it made him feel older. <em>You are old. <em>There was a woman at the desk but she waved us through as my admittance had already been done. I was expecting to see white walls and floors and harsh lighting, but it was quiet nice. The floors were made of wood and note tiles, the walls were a soft blue or green. There were fake plants everywhere.

My luggage I had been told was being taken away to my room, they said they will inspect it with me to give me a bit of closure, this was a relief as I didn't want them to read diary or the letters to my mother. They were scared to me.

Makarov walked with me, leading me up stairs and down hallways. I tried to remember the layout in my head but it was to hard in a place like this. I would get lost easy. I looked for windows but didn't see any. Though this striked me as odd as I do remember seeing windows in the pamphlet. So this would mean I was in the middle of the the building where there were no windows. Probably another safety policy?

Then down the hallway were two large double doorways. On both side two large guards stood. They unlocked the doors.

"This is the common room, where everyone gets to socialize and activities are held, breakfast and such is held in another room. Your just in time for lunch. One of the nurses will escort you to your room when your ready" Makarov said. Inside was large. Wood floors and blue walls. There were people walking around everywhere, a lot of them my age. Some even stopped to stare at me. And the first time in a long time I was happy. I had never had anyones else but my servants as friends and now I have the chance to make more, despite that I was in a mental hospital.

I saw a TV off on the far right side of the room surrounded by black leather couches, a piano on the far left. A table right across from me with both man and women talking Happily. In my mind I picture unhappy people not wanting to socialize. But this enviroment was very happy and care free feeling. I instantly felt relieved and I could smell incense as well. Behind the table were big windows reaching from the floor to the ceiling letting in hot afternoon sunlight. And on both sides of this door lining the wall was a line of book cases. Framing the walls all around the room were art works defiantly made by patients.

I _might_ be happy here.

Okay this was crazy, I had been less than ten minutes and I was already picturing myself having fun and having a group of friends. I was getting a little ahead of myself.

I looked around the room again, it was flush and a lot of the expensive furniture. I would know, I lived in a house full of it. I had a small urge to talk to mum about it what this place was like. But that's when I realized I wouldn't be able go and talk to her there anymore. I felt my heart tightening at this. I will write her a letter when I can. I promised myself.

By this point more people had stopped to stare at me. At the table I saw three people there all with white hair and remarkable resemblance, defiantly related. A girl across from them with long brown hair with two thick strands on either side framing her face, was playing with a deck of cards. On the couch was a big blond-headed man made of pure muscle with a scare through his left eyebrow with a sly grin, next to him sat man with a weird tattoo on his face, then a girl with long light brown hair and glasses. And next to her was a guy with unusual long _green_ hair. There were many more people around the room doing their own thing. Near one of the many bookcases was a small petite girl with _blue hair _engrossed in a book. Next to her were to boys pretending they were interested in books. And not far behind her almost like a shadow was a man with long spiky black hair and a studded face. A _Studded_ face, the piercing going up his nose and above his eyebrows. Catching me looking he gave a frightening glare and I instinctively looked to the floor, I heard a small chuckle at this.

And when I looked up I was surprised to see a man in front of me, he looked the same age as me. I was sixteen. He was tan and wasn't bulky like the blond guy on the couch but defiantly had some muscle definition to him, he wore a black vest that an orange lining around it and pants. His vest was open that showed he abs. He had a large goofy grin but at the same time was sly and seductive.

"Hi, i'm Natsu Dragneel"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<br>**

**Okay so here is another chapter. **

**In this story Natsu will be a little different like for one, he can actually tells the difference between guys and girls. Yup, that's right. He knows boobs exist now. He will attempt to hit on girls, key word ATTEMPT. But we will still have his really annoying but cute dense moments. **


	3. what is it?

I was speechless, what do I do? What do I say?! I had a thousand thoughts racing through my mind and I couldn't comprehend one of them. _Think Luce think…_ I chanted. I had never been close to a male my age before and it was making me nervous! Besides home I was taken to balls where I have to stand beside my father all evening while my feet go numb, because of a successful business operation, they were a bore.

I had watched others dance and swirl around but never myself; I wasn't allowed. I have only ever spoken to my father, a few of his friends and my dear old chef at home… Not a lot of practice socializing with people my age.

"And you're…?" He asked confused by my silence. I mentally slapped myself, where were my manners. How many hours have I been trapped in my room untill I had studied the book of '_Courtiers of a lady volume one'_? Only to be forgotten in a matter of seconds!

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. The daughter of Jude Heartfilia" I done a small curtsy, earning a few snickers.

"Sounds fancy" Someone said. I felt my cheeks go pink slightly and I glowered silently, I was embarrassed. I didn't know what to expect but not this rude behaviour. Have they learnt _no manners?_

"Nice to meet ya, like I said I'm Natsu Dragneel and welcome to the house of freaks!" He beamed proudly.

* * *

><p>The nurse behind me gently put her hand on my back and gave me a slight push forward.<p>

"I'll show you to your room, we have to go through a list of things and hopefully be back in time for Lunch"

She led me out of the big square common room to the west hand side to a door that led to a hallway that ran up the west wall going north. The end of the hallway was a dead end with three hallways leading off on the left side, all labelled alphabetically A, B and C.

Taking me down the first one to one of the last rooms, where my name had already been labelled on the door. Pushing open the wooden door the nurse began to speak.

"This is the west wing where we keep the girls, and the boys are on the East wing. With the common room you saw before between the stations. Now I'll have to go through your bag and then the list of rules and guidelines. Ready?"

I nodded feeling a little violated as she went through my bag, though this was a safety policy it made me feel nervous, i shouldn't have a reason right. She pulled out my diary and I, naturally reached out to take it.

"Whats this?" Though she knew exactly what it was pulled it out of reach, she looked amused at holding such a personal and precious belonging. Her eyes filled in with wonder when she flipped the book around in her hands. I instantly didn't like her. I could see the temptation in her eyes; she wanted to open it and find every personal detail and embarrass me.

I could tell just by looking at her, that she was a bully. Not the finest person to be a nurse. Her fingers opening to the first page. I snatched the book away holding it protectively to my chest. I did my best to hold back a glare and a few comments, which would have done my father shame if ever heard me utter a single one.

She looked surprised and a little peeved and gave me the 'look' before continuing raiding my bag. Then pulled out the silver box that contained the letters to my mother, she was confused at first when looking inside of it. All the letters neatly stacked with dates labelling with some different heading each time. She looked disinterested in them much to my relief.

I thought of my diary and letters as two very separate things, but nither wanting to be snooped at.

"I'll have to take this"

"What?" Panic rising in my chest, these were years' worth of letters I had written to my mother about very personal things, i wasn't going to let some hag take them!

"The box at least, it's made of metal and can be used to harm yourself and others. And even if that wasn't the case, other patients might get jealous. You can have the letters but not the box" I nodded understanding and was instantly flooded with relief, I quickly took the letters and put them under my arm. She continued to search my bag. She took away a few pairs of shoes with small heels on them as they could also be used to harm myself and others.

"Okay now the rules…" She listed of the rules they were pretty straight forward. No substance is to be misused, no running away, be courteous just respect people. No self-harming, no stealing, clean up behind yourself. Meds will be at set times (if they decide I need them) and so will meals. Lights out policy depends on you, but stay out too late and they set a limit until you can earn back trust. If they decide to give me any type of medication I must comply with the treatment.

My personal belongings are my own responsibilities or they will be banked with the staff. If I do not dress appropriately I will be forced to wear either a white plain gown or pants and a shirt. If I do any dangerous behaviour threatening myself or others I will be moved to another area, (I think on the floor above me) and I will have to be watched twenty-four seven. That means if I take a shower I'll have to be supervised though they would be on the other side of the curtain, but still be there. If you want to shave you have to shave in front of them.

"So follow these rules and you will continue having freedom"

"Freedom?" That sounded ironic as I was in a Mental hospital on a _chance_ that I might have my mother's genetic mental illness, which they still refuse to give me any information about.

"Staying on this floor, lights, 'unwatched', privacy of having a shower etc…" Sounding board and annoyed like she had something better to do.

I nodded in hope that she would stop talking so I could sit down and process what was happening to me.

"And here is your timetable" Curious I looked at it; it showed a few activities that seemed to follow a strict routine.

"I have to go to therapy?" I needed _therapy_? This shocked me. And I started to feel feelings of doubt creep into my mind. _Was there really something wrong with me?_ Was this an illness that was noticeable to everyone but me?

Was what I considered normal only '_normal_' to me?

"Everyone here does" She sounded exasperated as her eyes rolled down her check board looking for any missed topics.

A sinking feeling told me I wasn't going to get along with her. I started to pack away my clothes and books while she wrote some notes down.

"Am I allowed visitors?"

"Not for the first forty-eight hours, this is to help you get settled. And only family is allowed, no friends" I wasn't hoping my father would come, I was hoping my friends would. I felt frustrated that I wasn't allowed to see them.

"Can I write to them?" A little hopeful.

"Family only" This was turning out to be a very disheartening place.

"Can I have some privacy?" She looked at me suspiciously "Just to process all this" I quickly added, at first I thought she was going to resist but quickly left, she even looked at a little relieved. For a nurse she didn't seem very concerned for her patients.

I sat on the bed with my head in my hands. How could this all happen? Was it fair that I was sent here by chance of something that no one has proven to me? Do I really have a choice? More thoughts piling up in my head till I felt a headache start. But I couldn't focus on anything else; did my father just want me away from him? Was I such a revolting daughter?

I wanted so badly to have someone familiar around me and comfort me. This doesn't feel real, it hasn't sunk in yet.

And I feel homesick, I have always have wanted away from that house but I miss it now. I need something familiar! I miss my friends; I don't care if they are servants. Their friends and the only ones I have ever had since I was a child. This is when the tears started, at first they were silent and just rolling down my face and then it was slight whizzing sounds and my shoulders shaking. Then my whole body, I pulled the pillow to my chest in comfort, crashing my face into it to muffle the sounds of my sobs. I didn't want anyone to hear me and know I was crying. That would be showing weakness to them, and I doubt that's something I should risk in a place like this.

All the earlier thoughts of me making new friends and being happy vanished, and all I had were pale green walls and a stiff and uncomfortable bed to lie on. And no friends to help me anymore.

This only made it feel more real.

* * *

><p>The nurse had come back to alert me that it was lunch time, I would have said I would skip that. But one of the rules were you cannot skip any meal unless for a medical reason. And any sign of resistence would only lengthen my stay, I wouldn't risk that.<p>

Coming back into the common room I saw that it was empty, I was hoping that the redness around my eyes had faded and was less noticeable. The nurse led me to the back of the room where the window was, I looked out. Down below was a small field, having volleyball net and four medium-sized tables were the rest of the patients were seated. They seemed happy, they were laughing at the pink haired boy from earlier Natsu.

He was cute looking, I suppose. I watched the people around them laugh more they seemed like such happy group for people who were in an Institution. I was a little curious about why they were here. You couldn't help but wonder.

Looking away from them I surveyed the area. The field was surrounded by a big fence along with some guards like the ones I saw earlier standing out there.

On the other side of the fence were a few building that needed a repainting, and probably haven't since they've been built. A few of them rundown factories. _Creepy and depressing._

"Come along, or there won't any left" She probably didn't care whether I ate or not. I looked at her I hadn't really bothered to pay much attention her before. She was a petite woman with very pale skin, big hazel eyes and light blonde curly hair. She had a pretty high-pitched voice that only seemed to utter, discouraging and disheartened words.

I _really _disliked her.

We were on the second floor and she led me down a stair case that only seemed to go between the common room and to backyard, this strikes me as odd and I couldn't quiet put my finger on the reason.

When we reach the bottom and the nurse leaves to talk to one of the other staff members, the tables going instantly silent. They stared at me for a few minutes in wonder and curiosity; I could feel their gazing shifting over my body. I could even feel some of the male's stares stop and ogle in some places; I even heard some low whistling. I was starting to turn red from the attention. Not making eye contact with anyone I quickly turned away to conceal my face and took a small empty spot at one of the tables with fewer people. I sat on furthest corner away from them.

There were three people sitting close together. A girl with short white hair wearing a pink shirt and modest length black skirt, a boy with raven coloured hair and had a _tightly_ white gown on his body, one of the institution ones, which I found strange. And across from the short blue haired girl from earlier she was on my side of the table.

It was silent for a few minutes.

"Hi, I'm Lisanna this is Gray next to me and this is Levy" She smiled sweetly, relieved that the awkward tension had been broken, sort of. It was a weak attempt to start a conversation but i went along with it.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia "I could feel ears everywhere listening to my every word I said.

"So we've heard. I didn't see you this morning but there was news flying around like crazy about our newest member" Gray said. He seemed friendly enough but it was hard to keep a straight face while listening to him while he was wearing a gown. Noticing me staring he smirked. "I have this habit of stripping, so they decided to put me in this piece of shit" Growling out the last bit "They made it _extra_ tight to make sure it wont happen again"

I could only stare at him, a _stripping habit?_ Lisanna and Levy seemingly unaffected by this. Was this normal?

"Gray is the nudist of us all, you get used to-" Lisanna started.

"Seeing how tiny looking it is" Natsu said finishing the sentence, taking the seat across from me grinning, Gray on the other hand looked furious. I felt uncomfortable on the topic, _'a well breed woman does not speak of such personal details about one's body'_, I recited in my head. This coming right out of a book I had been forced to study.

So it was unnerving to hear them talking about it so freely in front of me. Have they no shame?

"What are you talking about Flame head?! mine is very-"Cut off by another person joining us at the table, a large muscle many with white spiky hair.

"MANLY!" He chimed in. Lisanna gave a knowing smile to the topic.

"This Is Elfman, my older brother. I have an older sister, Mirajane. She's the eldest. She's the one threatening to murder Laxus over there" I looked over to where she was indicating, and the scene was easy to spot. A very angry-looking man with blonde hair was butted head to head with a girl with long silky white hair with a thin framed body only two years older than myself, their eyes met in a silent clash, fiery and challenging way while Mirajane continued to threaten him with a plastic knife.

The scene was so strange, with Laxus being a head taller than her while she still continued to threaten him with a plastic knife. I smiled at the scene, while Mirajane grabbed the collar of his shirt and bring him down to eye level. It was the most strangest thing i had ever seen. It was surprising and intriguing.

I was even more surprised when none of the staff members came to break them up.

The blue haired girl sensing my thoughts "Their used to this, this is pretty normal. Because if it was a serious fight Mira would have-"She was cut short by a noise over at the said table.

Laxus and Mira were both on the ground fighting for dominance, trying to get the upper hand hand. _Were they fighting or grinding? _It was hard to tell which with Laxus was on the bottom, while Mira on top trying to take head shots with her fist while also rubbing her lower area against his, he seemed to dodge most of them. But also looked _pleased_ at the same time. She continued to hit until he grabbed both her hands and pushed his hips up making her tumble of him, now he was on top.

This was so bizarre, i could feel my eyes bugging out of my head while watching the scene unfold before me. By this point staff were yelling orders at them or co-workers i was unsure, but they ran to the scene trying to break them up. If this was a normal fight i would have been concerned for the female, but Mira seemed pretty cable of handling herself.

Her siblings not even phased, in fact they looked relaxed like all peace had been restored.

_These people were crazy!_

Laxus had her arms pinned above her head, while he between her legs keeping placed. And the more she struggled the more he had to lean in to stop her moving. Which he didn't seem to mind at all as that only made him have to press against her _there. _This is when the staff arrive to pull them apart. These were the types of people I was sleeping with, spending time with? A bunch of hormonal frustrated teenagers?

Two men started dragging Mirajane away, while she shouted some indecent words that would have had my mouth washed out with soap for a week. Laxus was taken more calming away from the area into the build after Mirajane.

"Well _that's_ a fight, but you get used to it around here" Levy said amused at my shocked expression

"Oh. But...um...where are they taking her?"

"To the third floor" Natsu said.

"Have you been up there before?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, if you're a 'Code white' which means aggressive person, you are escorted to the third floor"

"And whats up there?"

Everyones faced darkend at the table, not uttering a single word. Elfman was the first to speak.

"Nothing manly"

"You don't want to know" Natsu said with a dark scrowl on his face.

* * *

><p>By the table a lady came out with a big serving trolley that seemed to be dragging under its own weight, served us all some pancakes. No one else spoke of the incident from earlier, or about the third floor.<p>

I know the first floor is where i came in, and is filled with staff rooms and offices and such, the second floor was where the bed rooms and common room was. And the there was the third (that no one would speak about) and the fourth and fifth.

And i had a sudden feeling that this place had a lot more secrets than what it looked like it was made to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN okay i had a little trouble with this chapter, i done a little research about Mental Insistutions and tried to get the ideas on how they run and work genrally.  
><strong>

**Let me know if you liked it or not, i dont know what to do with the next chapter so any suggestions would be great, and please review. Now i will be hopefully be posting a short Halloween one-shot later today (or tonight for anybody else), so please stay tuned. XD**


	4. First day

**I would like to thank, Hikari903278 and Amethystfairy1 and Amethystfairy1 you have all helped this story and I would love to thank you for it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy<br>**

Night was beginning to set in, I wouldn't have known with all these bright lights in the room making it all feel timeless. If we didn't have a window I wouldn't have known. And in fact, I was sitting on the floor leaning sideways on it so I could see outside and everyone around me.

The staff would walk around quietly, silent and passive looking, reluctant to wanting to involve themselves with us. Nothing like my staff, who were happy and bubbly and were always trying to make me laugh. Another feeling that made me feel homesick without them, the churning in the gut and uneasiness. The quietness. No one was really talking loudly and jeering at each other like they were earlier, now it was soft conversations and stares and pointing. The friendships and closeness that they had earlier had disappeared; now they were in small groups or separate like me. Just watching, listening with the vacant expressions.

I hadn't spoken to anyone since launch, and they didn't seem to mind either. I felt indifferent to them, out of place. And when they thought I wasn't looking they were staring and whispering. I could feel their gaze on me, making me feel uncomfortable and exposed.

Mira and Laxus were both on the third floor that I still knew nothing of. And I had a feeling because of their absence was the reason for their blue mood. It only made the place feel more depressing. It was not something I needed or anyone else in here.

I was curious about everyone here, I was curious as to why they were here. What was their illness? I did feel a little nosy.

I had learnt most names at the table once they had been pointed out kindly by Levy. At the Ping pong table was Gray and Evergreen. They were going pretty good, but Evergreen seemed to be having a bit of trouble with her eyes. She kept on blinking rapidly as if there something in her eye and had to keep taking breaks so she wash out her eyes with water, the staff seemed to be paying a lot of attention to her. Gray was trying to use this against her but was failing as the tight robe was restricting his movements. This was pretty funny, as he tried to frustratingly run around the table to hit the ball.

I watched the game a bit longer before becoming board again. It was hard to find anything to hold your attention in this place, and how many months would I be stuck here? Was I really such a nuisance to my father?

I was in deep thought until I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"EEP!" I looked over shocked to find Natsu there grinning, he was sitting down next to me. ME! Few people looked over at us before staring off into space or watching the Ping Pong match which Evergreen was currently winning.

"Calm down weirdo, it's just me"

"Weirdo?" I questioned, my heart still beating fast. And it didn't help that I find him just the tiniest bit attractive.

"Yeah, my nick name for you" Like it was the most obvious thing. I felt a small blush on my cheeks, and I wasn't sure if it was because of him or because of the embarrassing nick name. My first nick name and its _weirdo_.

"Oh thanks" I gave a small smile.

"If you don't like it I could call you Lucy" He said quickly.

"Thank you" I said softly almost too quiet to hear, I was nervous and I had no clue on how to talk to a boy.

"For now" Huh? Giving me a mischief smile.

"What?" He seems a little sweet by confusing altogether. Who was I to say I understood boys? I have been locked in a mansion practically my whole life.

"Until I can come up with a new one"

"Oh" A small blush creeping up on my checks. I turned my head to face the out to the widow more to hide it. I saw him smirk in the reflexion at me, only heating my face up more. _And he totally noticed it! _"Okay"

"Do I make you nervous?" He questioned looking at me eye to eye though the window reflection. _Everyone here makes me nervous_.

I nodded.

He smirk grew.

"Do you find me attractive?" His voice even a little seductive.

"W-what! Of course not-I don't even know you, I-I-I just met you today!" His smirk remained but his eyebrows only rose higher, in question of my short flustered ramble.

"Yeah…" His voice in a mocking tone "Sure you don't" My cheeks flaring up in colour. I have never blushed this much before, especially in front of a boy!

How do I handle this?

"Okay everybody bed is in ten minutes!" yelled the nurse from earlier, the one who was passive and discouraging. She was the type of person that got the job because, she studied hard got a good education and she was good at what she did, but lacked the empathy of having a job that suits this environment.

It was silent for a few more minutes before Natsu spoke again.

"So…if you don't mind me asking…um…why are you here?" He asked looking a little guilty for asking. What do I say? I was here on a _chance_ that I might have genetically inherited a mental illness. And everyone else here had a reason, and I didn't. It was another thing that made me feel indifferent to them, another line that was drawn between us. My reason, if it was a reason at all was non-existent in comparisons to their own. So I lied.

"Depression" I said looking away. For a moment he was silent, and I instantly felt stupid for lying. But what else could I say?

"Really? Wow…I don't think we have anyone in here for Depression, I think you're our first. That's cool" He smiled, the smile that reached your eyes. But on such a strange topic! I guess outside a mental institution this would not be a 'normal' response. But maybe inside the hospital this was normal.

"Yeah, maybe so" I said awkwardly but he didn't take any notice of it. Instead he asked more questions intrigued.

"How long have you had it?" This made me think of my inherited illness, how long have I had it?

"Um….I-I don't know, I've just had it" Lame…

"This may be going a bit too far…but have you ever like…um…you know, self-harmed?" This question through me off, and to hear it as bluntly as he put it. "Or taken, pills done drugs or any of that stuff" He seemed very dense as how bluntly he was saying, but he looked overly curious.

"I-NO! I haven't any of that" My face turning red like a tomato.

"Oh, sorry" He looked a little sheepish his cheeks slightly pink. But to my surprise and shock he looked a little disappointed.

"Five more minutes!" She yelled. Natsu glared at her with an evident scroll on his face. He clearly didn't like her.

"God she's a bitch" He said softly so she wouldn't hear. I blushed at his language; I wasn't used to people swearing so freely around me.

"You don't like her?"

"Pfft, she's the nastiest bitch you'll ever meet" He said matter-of-factly. And I remembered when she was in my room having temptation of going through my diary, and almost did. "But only one person stands up to her, Erza scarlet" He had a look of admiration on his face mixed with fear.

I was curious.

"Who is she?" I scanned the room. Natsu laughed.

"She's only the devil, no one you want to piss of that's for sure! But you won't find her on this floor…she's on the…third floor" He said looking away. There it was again! Any time the 'third floor' game up everyone went silent and wouldn't make eye contact. And now Natsu was looking anywhere but me. I wanted to know so badly, and no one would tell me anything!

"So why she there?"

"Well I think it's safe to say that Karmin's head does not belong in a fish bowl" He laughed like he was thinking of a fond memory.

"Karmin?"

"The nurse"

Ohhhh" I smiled. Imagining the nurse head in the fish bowl, this would be enough for anyone to get into trouble. "She sounds dangerous" I said with a bit of worry in my voice, what type of people were being sheltered here? Natsu sensing my unease.

"Don't worry, Erza's actually a nice person when she's not trying to murder you or make grown men cry" He smiled not realising he made me feel worse.

A moment of silence past before he spoke again.

"Don't worry, I know you must be feeling homesick, and scared of this place and the people here. You must feel alone and maybe betrayed. But I can tell you that everyone here" Waving his hand across the room "You become family and you will to"

This cause a small sad smile across my face, and how he had said everything I was feeling in understanding. And how this group of mischievous teens as family to him, and I couldn't help but hope that in time I would be part of that family to.

And maybe, just maybe…

I might have a real family to.

* * *

><p>I lay in my room that felt bare, cold and empty. And the feeling of homesickness came creeping back, and the feelings of betrayal and loneliness because of my father, I didn't have the friends I grew up with here. They couldn't comfort me anymore.<p>

Even though Natsu said that I would be part of their little family in time. I felt in some ways like, I was betraying my own little family of friends at home. And if making a new one here would make me forget about them? And how were they now? Were they being treated well now? Were they thinking of me? I felt restless and tired and the hard mattress under me made my back ache.

I stood up from my bed and stretched around my room, moving my limbs. The Window in my room was bared and looked out to another part of Institute building, and the stone walls almost looked black at night. At night this place looked anything but cheerful, it was morbid and dark and cold. I hated it. I could hear a set of footsteps coming down the hallway, it happened every hour. The small heel of their shoe making echoing noise down the hall that made it impossible to sleep. I dived towards my bed chucking the blanket over me not wanting them to see me awake, I don't know what they would do, nothing bad I suppose. But still I didn't want them to question me or be around any longer than necessary. They stopped lifting the small mail lid on the door and peaked in for a few minutes, and with a gentle bang of the metal lid closing, I heard the sound of retreating footsteps. I sighed in relief.

But I still couldn't sleep. I let my mind wander for a few hours and I only became more restless as the hours went by, and I think I've had four more hourly checks since the last one. I needed to walk, but to where? I don't think my door was locked but I didn't want to risk getting caught either.

_Will you always be a goodie-two-shoes Lucy? _The small voice in my head asked. I shook my head to get rid of it. But it done no good.

_Poor Lucy has been sent away and doesn't have her friends there for her_. Said the small voice in a mocking manner using a false sympathetic tone. I pinched my arm hard. But the little devil in my head just wouldn't shut up!  
>"Fine, fine. I go for a small walk around and I'll come right back and sleep" I said to myself and the little voice quietened.<p>

Walking towards the door, I realised something. I had never really broken any rules before in my life; my father always left me at the care of my hand maidens. And none had ever set any rules in the house for me, probably because they saw no need with me. But now leaving my room would get me in trouble.

_Well now to break some rules girlie_, the voice eagerly said. This must be a pretty small rule breaking to most teenagers, but I am not one of them. So of course this made me feel drop dead nervous and a bit skittish. I opened the door that was thankfully not locked, and I sent up a small prayer that the door made no noise. I peeked out and heard no echoing footsteps come my way. I sighed before, very slowly, and cautiously walking down the hallway to not make any sound to alert the stuff that a patient was out of bed, or worse to wake another patient.

I made it to the common room.

Now what?

The room was kind of creepy with the small moonlight that was coming through the window; my window didn't give me the light of the moon. Just a back of a building. The room looked bigger without anyone in it. And sadder.

I walked to the book shelf, most of the books here I had read, but there were some new ones as well. There were a lot of dragon stories, romance, amour knowledge…_strange_…many books that showed you how to translate languages, how to tell someone's fortune and so on….

But nothing that caught my interest. I sighed again for the third time this night, before a hand clamped over my mouth. I screamed into it as it pulled me backwards.

I was twisted around to see the raven haired kid from earlier, Gray. He pushed me up against the bookshelf. Putting one leg between my own to stop me from getting away he leaned in close. He check brushed mine and I could feel his lips on my ear, his breath was cold as ice. Making an internal shiver run down my spine.

"I need your help, now when I remove my hand don't scream. Or you're going to have the whole nurse's station on us. Got that?" His voice threatening. I nodded my head. He removed his hand. Giving me a serious look. I didn't dare scream.

"Okay this is serious; I need you to do something for me" Not wanting to anger him I nodded my head again, my hands shaking at my side. And to my surprise he turned his back to me. "Can you loosen these ties? Their painful to sleep in and they made sure to make them _extra _tight to make sure I won't strip out of them, again" He said exasperated. I almost fainted in relief; I actually thought this was something serious. I looked at his back. There were five ties going down his back and so tightly ties that there was purple bruising under them, I winced at the sight. I brought my hands to the top one, they were tricky. I worked in silence.

He gave a soft noise every time one became looser, it was kind of cute. I smiled to myself.

"Did you have to wear the gown? What's wrong with shirt and pants?" I asked to fill the silence.

"I can strip out of them easier, this is much more of a challenge" He laughed softly, but it was bitter.

"Is that why you're here" I hoped that I didn't cross a line.

"What, stripping?" Without looking I knew he was smiling, I got to the third tie and started working. The bruising under it would have been very painful, and around the purple was yellow. "No. I'm in here for something else" The change in his voice told me he would not speak of it, I would respect that. A man's business was his own.

"What about you? What got you sent here?" By this point I was working on the fourth one.

"Depression" I said flatly.

"Really?" seriousness in his voice.

"Yeah…" I finished the last one and he rolled his shoulders back and sighing in relief. He turned to me with a small smile.

"Thanks, trust me you have no idea how painful it was to sleep in that for the past few days" He lifted up his arms up and down to the new-found freedom. I blushed, when he moved his arms like that you could see the muscle move around and jump and tense, he caught me looking and smirked.

"So why are you out here? A little late night reading?" He asked.

"I don't know, I guess I was just restless"

"A little badass over here" He joked and I blushed at the comment.

_See? Aren't you glad you snuck out now princess_. The little voice grinning using a mocking tone. I wanted to punch it for being so smug.

* * *

><p>When I woke up it was to the sound of knocking to my door. And for a moment I thought I was back in my room being woken by my maids. But it was one of the floor nurses coming through with a big metal tray. At first I panicked because I thought she knew about last night, but if she did (and I doubt it) she said no word of it.<p>

"More Ms Heartfilia I am here to do a blood test" She was a small plum of a woman but looked cheerful, I liked her a lot more than I did Karmin.

"What time is it?"

"6 o'clock, love" She was fiddling around with a few things on the tray "All the other Patients are asleep. We don't normally wake anyone up this early" She pulled out a few tubes and needle but they didn't make me squirm. "We wake them around 8:30, than by 9 o'clock they have to be showered and dressed. Then sometimes, but rarely, we have the hypothetical doctor come in at 10 o'clock. But were doing this now so this doesn't overlap with your schedule, since that is very strict around here" She had set everything up.

I put my arm out and she swiped it with some yellow stuff, than gave me a small cushion to hold in my hand.

"Ready, love?" I could tell she was trying to make me as comfortable as possible so she gave me a bit of advice "It helps when you don't look" I looked away and I could feel the needle go in, it didn't even hurt it felt like a small pinch.

"Now please pump your hand that will help the blood flow better….yep that's good, now tense your hand a bit. You're doing a good job, almost done…..and now done" She said giving me a genuine smile. She gave me a plain freddo frog; she then began to ask me a series of questions. Did, I feel dizzy or faint and when I reassured her I was fine, she left.

I looked at my time-table.

**Monday: Theatre**

**Tuesday: outing **(depending if you're allowed to go)

**Wednesday: photo or story workshop**

**Thursday: free**

**Friday: Arts and crafts**

**Saturday: Arts and crafts**

**Sunday: Outing or visiting family **(but never on the first Sunday)

* * *

><p>When we it came 8:30 it was silent, waking up at this point was optional, by 9 you have to be up and be ready by 10.<p>

When I walked out of the room I was relieved to see I was the only one awake. Perhaps I should get to the showers now before others get up, I wasn't exactly confident around them yet.

One of the Nurses that were walking around greeted me and happily walked me to the bathrooms. She seemed nice enough; Karmin seemed to be the only one sour hearted in this place. She showed me how to work the showers. The room was big and pretty and I could detect the scent of flowers in here but couldn't find them, there were shower stalls and behind a glass wall was a big stone bath that could fit ten or more people in it. But that area was locked off, I had a feeling that this wasn't a normal institute.

I knew that some institutes didn't let you wear your own clothes, or have a bath that could fit more people than yourselves. And most institutes didn't let you threaten other patients with a plastic knife without intervening.

This place was strange….or was that just me?

When the nurse showed me a large wooden built-in shelf, I gasped in surprise. It was filled with all different body washes and face washes, bath scents, and all different types of scented shampoos and conditioners. And there were all these shell shaped soaps as well.

I didn't even have this at home. _This place was very well foundered…_

Once I stepped into the shower stall, I started pressing the small silver button at waist height, the water was cold when it first it me, I hissed and moved out of the stream of water. This was one of those showers where you had to keep pressing the button for the water to come out. It took seven tries before the water would heat up. Once I was under the water I let the hot streams run over my body, I could feel my muscles relax and I let out a sigh of relief. I washed my hair and used one of the fancy soaps, when I was done I shaved my legs. I let the water stop and I grabbed the towel on the back of the door and dried myself. I put my hair up in a wet bun the looked cute and dressed myself, I wore plain short and an orange top and black flats. This Mirror started at the top of the counter and reached the ceiling, I done my makeup routine before walking out.

When I came out I was greeted with some stares with people I had not introduced myself to, I looked for Lisanna since she was the one I had most talked to here, but I couldn't find her.

I saw the girl from yesterday who was playing with cards she was standing next to the TV where the radio was located and was fiddling with the stations. I saw the guy with green hair walk out, and a few others I didn't know. I walked over to one of the bookshelves and started scanning them. When I found one to read I heard a soft thump in the seat next to me, I looked over to see a smiling Levy.

"Morning, mind if I sit with you?"

"I-yeah, of course please sit" I smiled.

"So it's your fist day here, how do you feel?" She smiling back, she even looked like she cared.

"Lost, actually" Not wanting to lie.

"Don't worry you'll fit in, soon you'll be part of our little family"

I blushed, it was good to hear someone being kind and going out of their way for another to fit in. But it made me feel once again like I didn't belong here. I didn't know what to say to that so I just smiled.

"So…do you like reading?" She asked. She was tiny so she could easily pull her feet under herself and still fit in the seat.

"Yes" This was a topic I felt comfortable talking about, since it was the only thing I could hold a conversation on. "I have a massive library at home…" We started talking about books that we both liked and our recommendations, we hit it right off.

"I think I've read every book here, the last books I was reading were ones in different languages. I like the challenges" She said, that would explain some of the books I saw on the shelf. I had learnt she was pretty smart.

"You've read all the books here!?" surprised….I looked at the rows and rows of books and felt utterly amazed that she had accomplished this.

"Yeah, Makarov said we'll need to add a whole another room just for books for me at this rate, so I wouldn't get bored so fast again" She laughed.

"I brought a few books with me-"

"YOU BROUGHT BOOKS!" A few people making hushing noises at Levy, and made comments like 'It's too early in the morning, be quiet!' I stared shocked at her reaction.

"…Yeah…."

"Could I borrow some of them later?" She asked eagerly….Her face lighting up and reminded me of a child's face at Christmas. I chuckled.

"Sure, if you keep them in good-"

"Trust me; there is no safest person to take care of your books. I LIVE for books" She beamed. She seemed like such a happy child and looked so out-of-place here. She just…looked so….innocent.

A few more people had come out and were heading off to showers…and I found myself laughing for the first time here with Levy.

"Well, I better go have a shower I'll be back soon" She stood up and quickly ran out to her room to grab some clothes.

When she left out I felt out-of-place again, I went back to reading again. When I heard my name being called. I looked up to see Lisanna waving me over to the table in front of the window. She patted a seat next to her. I walked over nervously.

"Morning!" She said happily. "How did you sleep last night?" She said looking concerned. Another person that cared!

"Slept soundly" I responded

"Liar" I looked over see Gray beam at me and pull a chair out to sit.

"Gray leave her alone…." Lisanna said glaring at me.

"Oh, I'm not kidding I found Lucy last night wondering around" Lisanna looked at me surprised.

"I was restless…" I looked at the table to avoid eye contact saying sheepishly.

"And what were _you_ doing out of bed Gray?" Lisanna teased to get the spot light of me.

And another person came and sat down at the table, the girl with cards. She gave a seductive smirk at Gray.

"Yeah Gray, what were you doing?" Gray blushed and looked away.

"Nothing that you're thinking you perv"

"Awe, cute your blushing"

"NO, it was nothing like that. I was restless and I saw Lucy. I just asked her to loosen the ties on my back. Nothing more or anything less"

"Lucy" Lisanna turned to me "This is Cana, Cana this is Lucy. Cana is in here for her drinking problem"

Cana beamed proudly. "Nice to meet you, I'm the former resident drunk of Magnolia. And I hope we become the best of friends" She looked sincere.

"I hope so to"

"When does breakfast start I'm hungry!" Natsu whined coming towards the table before yawning, not bothering to greet anyone.

"After you shower" Lisanna said sternly using a mother's voice.

"Buttttttt….." He whined again.

"NOW!" She pointed off towards the shower. He said a few unintelligent words before stomping off. A few people chuckled. It gave me the feeling they have known each other a long time.

"So how long have you been dating?" I asked politely. Cana burst out laughing, Gray choked on something imaginary, and Lisanna just blushed.

"Were…not…going out" I felt my face heat up in embarrassment.

"No, you're not the first one to the first to ask that don't worry" This made me felling the tiniest bit more relaxed.

"But those two have no each other since child hood" Cana said.

"Where did you hear that!?" Lisanna red-faced and panicked.

"A certain somebody" Cana using a mysterious voice.

"Mira…"

"Bingo kiddo" She chuckled.

"When I get my hands on her…"

"SHIT! ERZA'S BACK!" Gray yelled before jumping out of his chair and running to an unknown place.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note. <strong>

**So this isn't going to be your average Institute. **

**I done some research and I learnt that it depends on your institute on what's allowed. Like, some you're allowed to have your own clothes but you're not allowed.**

**No laces**

**No zippers**

**No hoddie**

**No belts**

**No drawstrings etc…**

**In others you have to wear what you are given. In some you were allowed to have your electronics, and you were connected to free hospital Wi-Fi. But a lot of sites were blocked as they could be 'triggering' and all social media networks were blocked. **

**Everyone in this story is under 18 so that way they are in the 'teen ward' and not moved to the adult wing, so that way I could have a lot of the Fairy Tail characters mixed and close together. **

**Fun facts**

**Lucy's schedule. That was a real schedule that somebody (let's keep them anon) had to follow in their stay in a hospital.**

**Karmin the nurse, is actually a real nurse that works in a mental hospital, I labelled everything to what she looks like to how she acts like (she's a real bitch). But I changed a few things, she is a therapist in real life, but I changed her to a nurse so a lot of the FT characters are forced to see and speak to her, hence make friction in future chapters. Karmin sleep with one eye open…**

**Some Institutes if they see you getting close with a patient they will in force a '5 foot distance' rule….yeah that would suck, could you imagine FT not fighting with each other?**

**So Fairy tail wouldn't be fairy tail if they didn't have their little brawls... * cough cough Mira and Laxus* but they see it so often that they won't straight away separate them. **

**ANYONE THAT HAS BEEN TO A MENTAL HOSPITAL OR HAVE ANY FACTS PLEASE MAYBE SHARE WITH ME?!.**


	5. The real fight

When Erza walked into the room I didn't see her straight away, she was flocked by everyone in the room, being fired with many questions. I don't know where Gray went but he was nowhere in sight. I could see a peak of Scarlet hair before it being blocked again.

Everyone had a look of fear, worry, sadness and better yet excitement on their faces, just by looking at her! I had never heard of a person who could bring such strange mix of emotions.

I turned to see Natsu coming back out with wet pink hair stuck to his face, the water darkening the colour to a soft red, it was cute…and hot.

"What's going on?" He asked curiously, looking at the crowd.

"Erza's back" I said watching his reaction to see if he would react as badly as Gray. His face lit up instead.

"Really?!" Excitement in his voice.

"Yeah she just got here, when Gray saw her he ran off"

"What a pussy" Smirking.

"Well I better go fight her" Saying it like it was a _sense of greeting!_

These people were truly insane.

_You'll never fit in with these people, you're a goodie-two-shoes and a coward. _I looked away, ashamed. The voice was right.

"It's been a while" He pumped his fist together and I heard a sicking crack from his fingers. I cringed at the sound but if it was painful he did not acknowledge it.

I watched as he ran to the crowd, but everyone was so thickly clustered around her he didn't even get close to her.

By the time the crowed lessened (which was after a while) I got to see her for the first time. I gasped.

She was the most beautiful person I had ever met, her long red hair reached a little past her waist. She was tall and slender, with a pale skin. He eyes were a light blue, which looked friendly and fierce at the same time.

She smiled weakly at everyone; she looked like she barely had strength to stand. But she had the stubborn air around her and she forced herself to. Everyone was cautious around her with worried expressions. Her eyes laid on me and she gave me a sceptical look. Wary.

She looked me over and I felt over exposed, I almost felt like I was naked when she looked at me. Like she could read everything about me. I felt very self-conscious.

"Who are you?" Her voice wasn't friendly; it was wary, strong and sceptical. And by just the way she looked at me I could tell, this was a girl who has been through hell. She has had a harsh life and yet was still (somehow) standing strong.

She had an air of power and strength around her, it was…frightening….yet so admiring!

I felt so small just being near her.

Even the little voice in my head did not dare speak…as if…afraid.

"Who are you?" She repeated agitated. Also a girl with a short temper.

"I-I'm Lucy Heartfilia" Standing to my feet and gave the quickest curtsy ever. Everyone was silent and I felt a moment of deja vo.

"Stand" She ordered. I stood up pin needle straight. I felt as embarrassed as everyone watched me amused and frightened. "I'm Erza scarlet"

"N-Nice t-t-to meet you" I stuttered. She was the scariest person I had ever met!

And quicker than the speed of light her expression changed.

Her wariness vanished, her eyes looked brighter and she looked friendlier. But still carried that deadlier air around her.

She walked towards me, in her hospital clothes of white cotton shirt and pants and sandals. I tensed as she drew near.

I completely understood why Gray ran.

I was tempted to as well, but I heard Natsu's voice going replay in my head _'what a pussy'_ it continued to repeat. That was not a name I wanted to be referenced by. So I stood my ground, unmoving. And petrified.

She had a smile on her face, and I couldn't help but glance around to make sure there weren't any close by fish tanks. I sighed inwardly.

_Do you really think they would have left fish tanks in here after what she has done? _The voice whispered the faint sound of fear.

She was a mere foot away from me now and my heart rate picked up. _This is how it ends!_ Small beads of sweat starting on my face.

But she did the last think I expected her to do.

She grabbed both sides of my arms and pulled me close crushing me against her. She wrapped her arms around me fully circling my back. And squeezed.

Now in my sixteen years of life I haven't been hugged very often, and I had a very strong feeling she didn't hug people that much.

Her hug was strong enough that I was certain I felt my shoulder blades meet for a second. But I didn't feel the pain; I ignored the sounds of cracking's of bones (thankfully not broken). And as much as I could relax into it. Which was really weird as less than ten seconds ago she looked ready to throttle me.

Even a few patients gave shocked looks.

But I understood that she was trying to be…kind….in one form or another. But I'm sure my body will disagree with me later.

Then she released me. And done another thing that I was just not expecting.

"Let's be friends!"

Perhaps she was bipolar?

* * *

><p>Yesterday was Thursday and that was free, today is Friday and that meant 'Arts and crafts'. The 48 hours weren't up yet obviously so I couldn't contact my friends. Levy had been bothering me since she came out of the shower, she really wanted to look at my books and I promised her after we finished this compulsory activity.<p>

There were many tables pulled into a large circle, we all stood behind a desk each. There were no chairs. In the middle of the circle of tables was a big square desk with many colours of paint and paper. It looked fun, there were even a couple containers of multi coloured glitter.

Everyone seemed happy walking in; I was only told of good things of this activity. Apparently we had a nice teacher Mr ball. She turned out to be the nice Nurse I had met earlier who done my blood test.

Once the class had settled with Lisanna on my left and Levy on my right Mr Ball begin to speak.

"Class, hush…good…Now I have to leave halfway through the lesson _(class groans)_ I have picked a sub to guide you through the rest of the lesson" She then started explaining what we would be doing this lesson. She really was a chirpy lady and was constantly smiling.

The lesson was fun. The first thing we were supposed to draw was ourselves in tree form, which was really weird. And we had to have four branches coming from us (arms and feet) and each one we had to be labelled with something. '_I am caring'_, _'I am strong' _or _'I will get better'_. These were meant to be things that would make us feel better about ourselves. Everyone got really into it, I didn't. I didn't see too much point. So I used the time observe everyone. Everyone seemed to get along with each other. There was a sense of family here, it was sweet.

But I watched the friends groups seeing who got along with whom. Natsu and Gray seemed to be frienemys. Evergreen was in a group with Freed, Bickslow and there was a missing seat that belonged to Laxus. On Lisanna's left was an empty seat that would have been Mira's and next to that was Elfman, who was next to Evergreen. Next to Levy was Droy and jet. They were close friends of Levy's since childhood. _It seemed a bit strange that they all ended up in the same institute, coincidence? _I doubted it…

Next to them was Gajeel he only ever glared at me. And his studded face freaked me out.

Then there was Erza, Natsu and Gray (but every time they started a fight Erza just so much as glared at them, they swung their arms around each other's shoulders and kicked their legs to a rhythm). Then there was Cana Next to Gray who keeps on giving him seductive glances which he returned. Could they be a couple?

I caught Lisanna looking over at Cana with a look of Envy on her features. _Jealousy…?_ I watched as Cana leaned in closer to Gray whispering something smiling, Gary looked at her full on and smirked also leaning in so the sides of their bodies were leaning against each other, Gray's hand slipping behind her. Cana made a small noise and leaned forward just slightly and Gray's hand disappeared further behind her. What was he doing to her? I looked back at Lisanna; her eyes seemed to almost glow. The red paint brush hovering just above her art work, small red dots falling on it. I looked back at Cana who was still slightly leaning forward was blushing only the tiniest bit. Gray looked rather pleased with himself. I looked at the small part of his arm that I could see between the two, it was making small motions in and out. Cana made another small noise. A few people around the room who had noticed this gave sly little nods and grins. Next to me I heard the faint sound of a paint brush snapping.

I felt like I walked in on something I didn't fully understand.

* * *

><p>Mr. Ball began to explain our last 'project' we were to create a Fairy Tail insignia. Apparently we were supposedly to paint it on a large canvas and hang it up in the common room. It sounded simple enough. But this was at the same moment that Mr. Ball had to leave.<p>

And when our sub teacher arrived, I felt the air around me freeze.

Erza tensed.

Natsu and Gajeel seethed.

We had Karmin.

_This is going to be interesting_. The voice in my head chuckled, and I couldn't help to agree.

* * *

><p>She walked into the room with a 'pleasant' smile on her face. Her hair pulled back in a curly pony tail her big Hazel eyes grazing over us; they lingered on me for a moment before swivelling across to Erza. If it was possible she tensed further grabbing the edge of the desk, and if you strained your ears only slightly you could hear the bending of the wood under her hands.<p>

"Morning class" She strode to the middle of the class, Mrs Ball had left the room.

We said nothing.

"_Good morning class"_ Using a forced tone.

"Good morning Karmin" They said in monotone. She looked at me and moved to stand in front of me.

"When you have me, you will greet me. You're an heiress I expected manners from someone as the likes of _you_" It was true that I was an Heiress, and I was taught to act like one, yet here I was forgetting that after years of study.

I looked straight into her eyes, but I could feel people around the room gape at me. I didn't want to look at them; I didn't want to be pitied. I didn't want questions. I don't want to talk about my life just yet. It's only been one day!

"Now repeat after me, 'Good morning Karmin'" Saying in a false pleasant voice. It was a small wonder she was so disliked, and had her head pushed in a fish tank.

"Good morning" I didn't mean to sound snappy, but it seems she brings that out in me.

"'_Karmin'._ When you greet someone you use their name, did you learn nothing as an Heiress?"

"Good morning, _Karmin_" Make my humiliation worse! I could feel my cheeks begin to go pink.

Smirking she walked away.

"Okay" In a board voice "We have to create a fairy tail insignia. The best one gets a prize" Some smiled at that some looked frightened. Giving us some instructions she walked over to the corner of the room and sat in a corner, glancing at her watch every so often.

Everyone set out to find some colours and brought them back to their desks. I stared at my blank piece of paper with no inspiration. I glanced at others; Erza was drawing two swords crossed over each other. Natsu was…what was that? I decided it looked like a dragon. Gray like me had no inspiration maybe because he was paying attention to Cana. Or maybe he was getting the wrong type of inspiration… Levy drew rather neatly, a crest with books in one corner, a sword in another and was writing a motto beneath it in another language. I watched others but I still had no inspiration.

What should it be?

I put the tip of the paint brush on the paper so the lines were thin, it didn't have any goal I was trying to reach, any idea of what I wanted to do. But the lines went up and down and curved and let myself go freely with it. I felt so focused on it. That I didn't notice Natsu walk over.

"That looks cool" He admired. I jolted at the sound of his nearby voice the, the paint brush flicking up from my jolt sent red paint to his face and hair. The group was silent for a moment before laughing outright. They didn't bother being polite and pretending it didn't happen, they did quite the opposite. Natsu stunned for a moment before his expression changed. Was he angry? Would he hurt me? What would he do? A look of anger flashed behind his eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to"

"Nah, that's cool don't worry about it really" He smirked instead. I inwardly sighed in relief.

"Oi! Pinkie!" Gray called from across the room.

"What have I told you? It's not pink it's S-"He was cut off by a splash of purple paint coming across the air and hitting him in the chest. The class was silent for a moment before a giant paint fight broke out. Natsu bolted over the desk towards Gary with a bottle of black paint in hand. Lisanna charged at Cana with a white bottle, Cana held up a red before squirting it at her.

"PAINT FIGHTS ARE MANLY!" Holding a bottle in each hand and squirted anyone who came close. Jet and Droy were fighting over whoever would protect Levy the best, not realizing a studded headed faced bully protectively standing in front of her. Evergreen was challenging Erza. _God be with you_.

Freed and Bickslow faced off and mayhem broke out across the room. Within minutes two tables a chair had been broken. I watched in shock a just the slightest bit of amusement. These were confusing people. They acted so close together yet the fought so….viciously…even with paint bottles. I looked over at Karmin who snoring softly, heavy sleeper. Soon the walls and roof were covered in multicolours paints and glitters.

"Lu-chan" Said a playful voice. Who was Lu-chan? I don't remember a Lu-chan "Lu-chan" Said the voice more demanding but still playful, I looked in the direction and was surprised to see Levy holding two bottles of pink glitter…aimed at me.

"…Levy…" I said cautiously. "Put the glitter down"

She shook her head grinning evilly.

"Levy, please, think about what you're doing!"

"Oh but Lu-chan, this is going to be so much fun!" So that was my nick name from her.

"No. No, it's not. But the glitter down!"

She raised the glitter bottles high in the air.

"THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU ARE DOING LEVY!" Raising my hands to protect my face. But it was too late, I was covered in it. I could feel some down my shirt down my pants, in my hair and sticking to my skin everywhere. Levy burst out laughing uncontrollably. I stood there shocked._ Relax princess just have some fun!_ The voice said nastily. I was rather starting to detest this voice, but it was right. I should have fun and not take it so seriously. I looked at Levy and smirked.

"Oh but Levy, look what I have" I held up at bottle of blue glitter. Levy let out a small shriek and dropped the empty bottles of glitter on the ground which rolled away somewhere. Gajeel who was standing in front of Levy whirled on me, his red eyes intensified on me and the bottle of glitter.

"Drop it Blondie" He growled. It sounded like a warning and I had the distinct feeling that I was in the 'bad books'. I gulped and dropped the glitter.

"Well…ah…fun playing Levy" She laughed a little more and I took a few safety steps backwards away from Gajeel. My back crushing on solid muscles. I let out a small 'eep' and turned to see Natsu standing there. He ginned at me. He was covered in multiply colours, looks like he had been the main target of this game.

"Looks like you got into the spirit of things" He said pushing glitter off my hair which made me blush.

"Yeah…so did you" He chuckled.

"Who got you?"

"Levy" I replied flatly. Well someone won't be getting my books.

"The book worm?" Surprised and eye brows raised.

"Yup"

"Did you get her back?"

"No, she had a body guard"

"Jet and Droy aren't that intimidating"

"No, it wasn't them it was some other guy. What's his name? The one with all the studs on his face and arms" Natsu stilled for a moment but his smile was still in place. "He's a scary looking one"

He looked over at my head and looked at Gajeel who was blocking Levy's 'attacker's' which was Jet and Droy. He looked back at me his smile still there but looked a little forced.

"Then maybe I should get him for you? It'll be fun" A dangerous glint appeared behind his eyes and looked amused…but his voice sounded deeper and frightening. Natsu stepped around me.

"Oi Stud face" He yelled at Gajeel.

"What do want shit face?! I'm a little busy at the moment-"Natsu threw himself at Gajeel. Levy quickly stepped away. Gajeel was bigger built and had some muscles on him and he was crazy. Natsu was smaller built but was faster and had muscle definition on him, and was just as Crazy. The two went down on the ground knocking over Levy's desk and paint pooled across the ground. The room stopped what they were doing and watched. But it wasn't a paint fight, maybe because they were using their fists instead. Natsu was on top and Gajeel was blocking his face from Natsu's surprise attack. Everyone was walking closer. I looked up at Karmin who was still sleeping, how she was sleeping through this? Gajeel moved his hands away from his face that gave Natsu clearer head shots. He got a few in before he was pushed off Gajeel. The two rolled on the ground trying to get better shots at one another. They struggled a bit more on the ground. Now the group was completely around them chanting. It took me a moment to understand now that their voices were chanting in a rhythm. _Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! _This was sickening. No one tried to even separate them. Is this how they get their amusement? Gajeel was on top Natsu tried to push himself us but Gajeel was quicker, he stood above Natsu and kicked him in the chest forcing him back on the ground. Natsu's head hit the ground and there was a sickening crack noise, yet no one seemed to hear it or care. They were enjoying themselves too much. Gajeel let out a roar. Which seems completely strange but it didn't faze anyone as they continued chanting.

_Disgusting._

Were they not seeing what I was seeing? The first fight I ever saw was the one between Mira and Laxus, but compared to this it seemed pretty mild. This was different, this was serious. It was real. And no one was stopping it. Were these the people I had to stay with? And did my father think I was like this is this why he sent me here? Gajeel smirked down at the dazed Natsu, whose eyes were barely open and unfocused. I could feel tension building up in my stomach. Like something _really_ bad was going to happen. Gajeel leaned down and pulled Natsu upright by the front collar of his shirt, Natsu's head lolled a bit side to side. Gajeel had won, yet he wasn't stopping. He looked around at everyone, like he was proving his victory. This man was horrible. He pulled back his arm and punched Natsu, straight in the face. Blood spluttered out his nose and mouth, his chin and front of his shirt covered in it.

"Stop it!" I yelled but I wasn't heard over the sound chanting. I looked at Levy, she looked about at fear stricken and worried as I did. So I wasn't alone in this, this wasn't just the new girl over acting. Gajeel pulled his arm back again and again. Punching him in the face again and again. Natsu's life could be in danger!

I looked over at Karmin who was still sleeping soundly throughout all of this, how was the fucking bitch sleep through this! This was the Institution I was in? This is where I would be staying for who knows how fucking long! I don't want to be here! I want to be home and surrounded by people who I knew, I wanted my friends. I wanted friends that wouldn't beat each other to death. I could feel my heart beat spike up in fear. Why was no one stopping this!

I have to stop this. Was no nurse hearing this? The shouting and the fighting? I looked around the room, I don't know for what but I need something that would help me. Well I doubt a paint bottle will stop him. I ran away from the circle, should I wake up Karmin?

_Don't wake her up!_ The voice hissed. How will I stop this? I responded.

_Look around and think! _Not doing the right thing and going to my instincts was hard. I looked around a bit and there it was my weapon? I can't take Gajeel on, not if my life depended on it but it would take his attention of Natsu. I picked up the broken chair leg and it was pointed where it had been split off. It would have to do. But did I have the courage to do it, no, no I certainly did not.

_Lucy you may not be the strongest person her, but for god's sake woman are you worried what will happen to you when someone was in danger?!_ I hate this voice but it hasn't been wrong yet either…I'll trust it…for now. Even though my legs felt like noodles and my instinct was telling me to run in the opposite direction. I marched towards the circle filled with determination. I pushed my way through the group some giving me surprised glances but quickly moved out of my way, weather because I looked determined or had a point object in hand I don't know, but I suspect the later.

Gajeel's back was faced to me and he was still beating Natsu who was unconscious. People who beat up people who can't defend themselves are the weakest kinds of people. Looking at the scene I know longer had to act I was brave, anger filled me. I could feel it coursing through my body giving me strength. The few people that bothered to look up from the scene to look at me instantly silenced themselves. Half of the people that actually noticed me took two steps back, I felt oddly proud of this. I tapped Gajeel on the shoulder.

"What the fuck do you want blondie?-"he snarled. I brought the chair leg back and with all my strength I sent it towards his face. I would never normal act like this. And I don't know what came over me, but the way that everyone acting, the way they didn't bother act out and help was sickening. And I felt the need to stop it. Even if I went against the instinct to get the most hated Nurse to stop it. But somehow I knew it was better that I did it. The cheering and boosting instantly stopped. They looked at Gajeel and then back me, they done this a few times before their mouths dropped open in shock.

Gajeel dropped to his knees his nose on a different angle, but otherwise still conscious. His red eyes looked up at me, all the courage I felt left me as quickly as it come. His gaze pinned me to where I was standing and I wanted nothing more than to run in the other direction but my feet weren't moving where I wanted them to.

Then the angel or the devil I'm not sure which one saved me.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Karmin screeched. Her face pale making her Hazel eye looks bigger. She slowly looked around the room taking it all in. The paint on the walls and ceiling the large pools of it all over the floor. The broken tables and chair, everyone's new multi-coloured clothing. Then Natsu bloodied on the ground unconscious and Gajeel next to him in his knees with his broken nose. Then her eyes landed on me and I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. Looking at the chair leg in my hand and then the two boys beaten and bruised on the ground.

This must seem horrible. She must think this is me!

I will be sent up the third floor for sure!

"Miss Heartfilia! You have been here less than 24 hours and look what you have done! The room is a mess and what it worse!" She took a deep breath "Is that you have caused violence and abused to two! TWO PAITENTS! YOU WILL BE SENT TO THE THIRD FLOOR IMMEDIETLY!" She was red faced and furious. I felt ears come to my eyes and I dropped the wood. I had never been yelled at like this before. And what was worse was that I was being sent to the third floor.

But to my amazement and horror this broke out another battle.

"It wasn't her fault!"

"She stopped this!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! THAT'S NOT MANLY!"

"She shouldn't be punished!"

"Take me!"

"All you did was sleep!"

"At least she stopped this"

"What did you do all this time?! NOTHING!"

I was over joyed that they were defending me some even stepping between the path between me and Karmin. Now I really was going to cry!

"SILENCE OR YOU'RE ALL GOING TO THE THIRD FLOOR!" Silence was formed in less than a heartbeat. "I'm going to tell you what's going to happen. Miss Heartfilia started this and she will pay the price for what she had done, she had vandalised the room and abused two patients. Action will be taken against her" Despite the situation and fury on Karmin's face in her eyes she was laughing, but not the nice laughter. "I think that it is only fair that she is sent to the third floor" The corner of her lip twitched upwards.

"But I was only trying to stop-"

"You will be leaving there immediately"

"But I-"

"NOW!" She yelled. Tears were now falling down my face. She was frightening.

"Now Karmin I think that is a bit unfair" Said a man from the door way, many people started smiling in the room, but secretly so Karmin wouldn't see. God knows that would only anger her more.

"Mr Dreyer. Thank god you're here. The new Patient, she has caused all of this I tried to stop her-"She was all flustered and her manners and sense of authority had returned.

"But you were sleeping and were unaware of what was going on around you and fell asleep on the job. That is not what I am paying you to do. I know what had happened here and you are mistaken. Lucy here and you will call her by her name, tried to stop Gajeel here from beating Natsu. Which you also failed to stop. Of course Lucy should have come to you but you were clearly unfit to do so, though she should of" I blushed in embarrassment. "This is her first day and I expect for the staff I am paying for to care and support and encourage them to get better. Every problem that has happened here always seems to happen when you on watch. This is your last chance Karmin" She squirmed under his gaze and at least had the courtesy to look embarrassed on her behalf.

"Gramps" came a voice from the floor. We turned to see Natsu on the floor looking very dazed and bruised; no one seemed very worried for his current state. Then his head feel on the floor again and he passed out. And why there was a medical team in here to help I don't know. This brought on a lot of questions, I don't know much about Institutions but this place seemed far from it. And why Natsu called Makarov Gramps I don't know. They seemed to be very familiar with each other, and I noticed that a lot of the patients looked very relaxed now that he was around. But this brought another question to mind, why did we call Karmin by her first name. I had only just realized this. It seemed a bit familiar for someone that seemed to be dislikes- no hated in this place. More questions were coming to my mind but this wasn't the time to be thinking about them, I obviously had more concerning matters had hand.

"I'll make this quick get this suspense done and over with. The paint fight was harmless but ass a punishment I'll have all those that participated in it clean it up, but as I know that was all of you. You will all clean it. Natsu and Gajeel will both have to be punished. They will be sent to the third floor" A lot of people paled in the room, mainly the feistier looking people in the room. This gave me the sense that these were the ones that had been to the third floor before. But I still knew nothing about it, besides the fact that it was terrifying. "Lucy I understand what you did was in good faith, but what you did was still inexcusable. But I am prepared to let this slid as this is your first day but this is your last warning and next time you will face full punishment. So I will have you clean this room have you finish you project in here alone. That seems more than fair" Though for such a small man and his kind and cool temper, he still carried a sense of authority around him. And I don't know what other types of punishments that could be handed out here but I wasn't will to try them any time soon. "And for the rest of you, that behaviour does not belong in here. When someone is being injured you DO NOT STAND AROUND AND CHEER! If I wasn't in such a good mood I would be making all of you be sent to the third floor" The room was still eerily quiet as they stared around looking anywhere but Makarov ashamed. Karmin seemed shocked, scared and pleased with herself at that moment. She caught me looking at her and gave me a cool and hard stare, on instinct I quickly adverted my eyes.

"My business and done. Karmin I expect you to help them clean, that's the least you could do" Sting, I smiled to myself. I was glad there was someone who I could make Karmin feels so small and powerless. As that is how she makes us feel. He turned on his heel and left.

* * *

><p>Once we had cleaned the room which was extremely hard, (maybe because I never had to clean anything in my life as I had grown up with servants) as we had to get it off the wall and ceiling. And once I had reset my desk I set to my work again. Though I know I had punishment, it seemed a little weird that I had to redo my project. But I wasn't going to judge. My last painting, the one that Natsu complemented at been destroyed in the fight. I didn't mind it wasn't that good to begin with.<p>

_I know how we could draw it_. The voice said in a sly voice.

NO, you got me in enough trouble. I responded.

_But you enjoyed it, you liked the way it made you feel. You liked the way anger made you feel…_

I didn't respond.

_Just let me show you how to draw it. _

NO

_It's just a drawing; I can't do any harm here. You know that right?_

I thought about it, the voice can't do any harm here, right?

_Good now let me show you._

* * *

><p><strong>Mysterious POV<strong>

The lighting was dark but that made it easier to see. I looked at all the screens, showing different rooms, showing the activities of the patients.

"Do you think it was right to let it go on as long as it did?" I was asked. I thought about the question.

"It was the only way to get a rise, I thought for sure Natsu might get a reaction but nothing happened" Disappointed.

"Some patients have already started showing some signs of it" The female voice said eagerly.

"Very few. Were keeping people like us so close together, we will surely get a _lot_ more reactions soon enough if not faster. Especially if their just kids, you can get rises out of children so much easier"

"What will happen if they start to question what this place is really like? What if they realise this isn't a normal institution?" She asked slightly worried, I chuckled.

"I think they already know it's not normal. They know that. But some won't question it just yet"

"Why not?"

"Well for an example, the Strauss siblings. Do you think we would keep a family so close together? In a normal institution?"

"…No…"

"They know that's not normal but they won't question it. Why you may ask. Well before they were here they were living on the streets together, they got into a lot of gang activity to survive. Only taking what they need. They didn't have a safe place to sleep, much food to eat. They double crossed so many people that it wasn't safe to stay where they were for more than a night. So when they came here, they had food and warm beds and didn't have to sleep with one eye open. Though mind you, nurses kept finding knives under their pillows. I guess old habits die hard. But back to the point, they could stay together safely. So their willing to turn a blind eye, for now at least"

"What about the new girl?

"Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Yes"

"What about her?"

"Look" She pointed to the screen. MY mouth dropped open.

"Dear Mavis" I clicked on the screen to enlarge it. There was Lucy in the arts and craft room all alone painting. I knew they had to create their own Fairy tail Flag but I didn't expect anyone to start painting _the _Fairy Tail flag. At least not this quickly. She had painted the originally Fairy Tail flag.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note, i would love to thank everyone for past reviews and how many of you offered to help me, i wasn't expecting so many!<strong>

**I would to thank my editor "MissSuzugamori" who helped this story come along. **

**And Credit to the people who gave me ideas along the way. Hikari903278- and Too Many Idiots they have really helped in this story. **

**NOTE: i was meant to bring in JUVIA in this chapter but i just couldn't make it work. **

**TIP: reviews make my update faster!**


	6. Bravery

_The Loneliest people are the kindest  
><em>

_-Lucy_

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

The day wasn't over, and sadly the morning wasn't over either. I had therapy. It's strange how if I was still at home I would have taken this opportunity, but now that it had presented itself to me. I didn't want it. Maybe because I for once in my life had the chance to be with people my own age, even If I just broke ones nose on my first day with a chair leg. But I now had the chance. I sat in the room with my feet curled under me in an armchair. My therapist hadn't arrived yet, so I took the time to look at my surrounding. The room was red, a bold red which was a nice change from the light coloured washout walls. It had a few fake plants to give the room more of a calming look and vibe. There were a few posters on the wall, which I thought were meant to be encouraging quotes. They weren't motivating in the slightest.

The chair I was sitting on was fake black leather that faced another matching one. In the corner there were a few very thick books and one of those swimming noodles, and a dummy. Strange.

Then the door opened and a man with black hair pulled back and thin glasses, he wore a button up shirts and pants and a long white cloak that clasped together just under his throat. He didn't acknowledge me as he passed. He sat down in a chair and crossed one leg with a clipboard resting on his knee as he filled out some notes; he filled in a few more things, looked at his watch then wrote a few more down some numbers before looking at me before looking at me. I already was starting to dislike him; I could already tell he was rude and impatient.

"My name Lahar and you are Lucy Heartfilia" In a tone as if he was reminding me. Welcome to Fairy Tail Institution. In short we call it FTI. I'm going to ask you some questions, if you can't answer them that's okay. In time we will"

"Oh, uh…Alright" Was my intelligent response.

"Do you know why your here?"

"No" This question had been banging around my skull rebounding from every corner and had only grown louder in my head. I wanted answers, as I am sure they wouldn't put anyone in here for no reason.

_Unless your father asked them to…_Said the voice. I froze slightly in my seat at the mere thought; the thought hadn't crossed my mind before. But it did make sense. But would he do that? Well it was in his power and by that his money. But what would be the reason he would send me away?

"You look nervous about that question. Am I right?" I nodded and he took more notes.

"Well you here on a Mental illness you had inherited on your mother's side. And here we will treat it"

"What's the illness?"

"I can't say just yet but I can promise you, that you will find out in time. But for now we'll work on you getting better" Better from what? If anything this guy was making me have more questions than before. But I had a small sense that he already knew the answer.

"Then how can I get better if I don't know"

"Like I said before, in time you will find out"

"Do you know what it is at least?"

"I have my suspicions"

"Will you share?"

"Not today" he said in a clipped tone, which told me that part of the discussion had ended.

"How do you feel about being here?"

I looked away and shrugged.

"You must feel something"

"I don't" I said flatly, he won't give me answers so I won't give him answers. Two can play this game.

"Let me have a guess, you feel confused about being put here, you feel lonely without the servants you grew up with your whole life. And a little scared and betrayed by your father. You crave company from being lonely so long. And you think you are hard done by being sent here without a proper reason. And right now you have a shocked look on your face because everything I am saying is right or either very close, but I think we both know it's the first one"

I gaped at him.

"How did you-"

"Know?" he finished simply. "I see many patients a day and they often feel this way on their first day. And if I put myself in your shoes I see myself feeling exactly what you are feeling now"

"Should I feel this way?" Was I just being too stuck up and being childish by this question?

"Yes, it's a normal response I would like to think. Now next question, what do you think you will be getting out of these lessons?" This question stumped me. Though it was a refreshing change, I had only been getting half questions and answers and now, here was someone asking flat out. He wasn't beating around the bush but rather went straight to the point. It was refreshing. But I was still stumped by the question. What did I want from this? I didn't ask for this and I didn't want this. I looked at him, he was leaning back in his chair and his lips were in a thin line. He seemed annoyed like I was wasting his time, which seemed rude for someone who chose this profession.

"Answers" I said flatly. Doing my best to have a poker face.

"Answers?" he repeated, and for only a moment I thought he was going to smile. Well at least his lips were a little less thin.

"Yes, I have questions about this place"

"Do you?" he almost looked amused.

"Yes"

"Like what?"

"I have never been to a place like this, but I know this place is different from most" His amusement was still there but there was this seriousness in it to. A steel glint in his eyes.

"_Be careful with your words" The voice whispered so quietly I almost missed it. _

"How so?"

"Um…the vibe?"

"The vibe?" He almost looked exasperated from such a silly explanation.

"Well, this place isn't like most"

"You said that before" His annoyance returned shown in the crease of his forehead.

"You have this mysterious third floor that no one talks about. A nurse gets called by their first name, and you addressed yourself by your first name as well. Which I find odd and too familiar for someone I just met; it just doesn't seem like a normal hospital in general. I know my reasons sound silly…oh and what with letting people fight and not interfering instantly? There are even laws against that" I had more questions but no more questions coming to mind to me at that moment.

"I agree. This place is different than most. But we still go by basic treating like any other hospital around. As for the first names, they are more on a familiar basis; Makarov also prefers to be called by his first name. And he encourages others to do the same, to make this place feel just a little bit more…comfortable" His gaze boring into me waiting for any reactions, I felt like I was being tested. It was strange, he sounded exasperated and annoyed yet slightly amused. And all at the same time I felt like I was being tested, and on what I don't know which is why this all felt so strange.

"And the fights, what about them?"

"The fights must always be addressed instantly. Has there been any behaviour of fights, besides the recent one earlier?" H questioned pen in hand ready to right down more notes.

"I think it was a fight?" Making it sound more like a question. I thought back on it and I still wasn't sure, Grinding or fighting?

"You think?" he mocked.

"It was hard to tell" I glanced anywhere but his face knowing he was silently judging.

"How so?"

"They were…um…argh…forget it" He wrote down a few things, with a look I didn't see before. It was serious but something else as well and I couldn't place my finger on it.

"So how were things at home" He asked changing the topic. I told him as much as possible and answered the questions he asked. He wanted to know what my day to day life was like before, who were my friends. How I felt about father. And did his best to try and understand me. Though throughout it all I felt indifferent still, like something was out of place and my mind wasn't grasping it. The more questions I answered the worse I felt. I felt more out of place and depressed.

"So why do you think you're here?" He asked as our session began to come to a close.

"I said I don't know-" I mumbled.

"Think, you're smart" His eyes peering at me over his glasses.

"I really don't know what-"

"What do you think your illness is?" he said harshly annoyed, as if thinking I would have known by now. What could my illness be? I wasn't anorexic but I was skinny. I wasn't bulimic I never threw up my food. I don't think I had anxiety, but I did hear a voice in my head so did that count? Should I tell him about that? Would he think I was truly crazy? Would I have to stay here longer? Was I truly insane for hearing it? I opened my mouth to tell him but closed it instantly; I didn't feel like the right thing to do. It didn't feel right thing to say, for at least not now. And would I have to stay here longer if I did tell him? I didn't want to stay here long; it was probably one of the few things I feared right now. To stay here. I didn't want to be at home, but I didn't want to be in a mental institution either. It wasn't exactly an upgrade. "What do you think it is?" he repeated.

"I think I have…depression?" My statement sounding more like a question. That was my intelligent response.

"Depression?"

"Yes" Keeping my voice even with, false confidence. His thin lips looked a little less tense and he almost looked like he would have smiled. This would seem strange now as the whole session he was expressionless. He took down more notes.

"Well that the end of the session. I'll see you next time" He didn't raise out of his chair to walk me to the door, or look up from his clipboard. Which I found kind of rude and let myself out. And I realised once I had left, that he had not asked me once what really happened this morning, or what I did. Or why I did it. I thought therapists were meant to ask these types of questions.

* * *

><p><strong>Erza's POV<strong>

I watched as the blonde who sat in one of the furthest chairs away talk to Levy. She seemed to be the only one she seemed to talk to so far, or was at least was more comfortable around. With their one discovered main interest; books.

She looked so frightened when I met her, scared. The look in her eyes when I met her…she was terrified, almost out of her wits. She didn't run when I neared her even though all her instincts were telling her to. It was easy to read her body language, a handy skill I had picked up. Yet she stayed and didn't run, I found that rather admiring. The events that followed her shortly after I met her were rather unpleasant, I wanted to step in. But after my 'little' paint fight with Evergreen left me unnaturally stiff and tired. It was strange…

After the fight this morning, everyone was unusually quiet this morning. And they were more careful around Lucy, what she had done had shocked everyone to the core leaving them stunned. No one had suspected that, I it was brave and stupid. Which one more I don't know but time will tell.

Natsu and Gajeel had been taken to the third floor. I lowered my eyes to the floor; I knew what was up there. I had only been discharged from the third floor only hours ago, what they do up there…I shivered inwardly. This place wasn't normal, I knew that but…I don't know who to explain it myself…it was a gut instinct to come here after I met Makarov, after he found me. I made some friends here, and it was so much more peaceful here then out _there_. In the world.

The third floor was painful, mentally and physically, I would call it abuse but they never did anything to me. There were only a few people up there as far as I know. I had little company, but company none the less. Juvia. A man named Gildarts that I had never spoken to, the nurses seemed quiet nervous around him. Jellal, who I have never actually seen on our floor, the Nurses were also very careful around him. A girl named Laki, another woman called Kianna. And now Natsu and Gajeel.

"How long do you think they'll be up there?" I asked the busty brunette next to me, Cana. She looked up and smiled friendly, she had been in a very happy afternoon since Arts and Crafts.

"Should I consult the cards?" She teased but there was a serious tone to her voice as well.

"Cana we both know foolish stuff like that doesn't exist, your 17 grow up"

"Oh, don't you believe in magic?"

"I don't believe in non-existing things" I said stiffly it was nonsense, a load of rubbish in my opinion.

"Then what do you believe in?"

"Practical things" I replied easily. Practical things were the only things you could rely on to get results. Not nonsense…

"Such as…" her eyebrows crunched together.

"Swords, crossbows, spears, javelins-" Cana waved her hands amused.

"You think those are practical things to find out how long a pair off boys will be on the third floor?"

I looked at her pointedly.

"Right. The last 'practical' thing you did was put that snotty nose Barbie dolls head down the fish tank. That was legendary" She laughed, almost in mirth. The memory bringing tears to her eyes.

It may have been legendary but the amount of time I was on the third floor…I would take it all back if I could. It was stupid and rash of me and I didn't think of my actions very clearly. And I paid for it.

"I don't know, yesterday Mira and Laxus were sent up there. But this time it was Mira who started it, she has become…very moody lately. Laxus was…defending himself" She tipped her head sideways, with a look of amusement and seriousness.

"What? Just yesterday? What did she do?" My mouth agape.

"Yeah, don't know what started it, but Mira was threatening Laxus with a Knife"

I said nothing my mouth hanging open slightly. Cana noticing my surprised expression, smirked.

"Oh, yeah" She continued "She got…rather _vicious _with Laxus" She snickered.

"What did she do to him?" Evident there was something else she had done that I wasn't aware of.

"Nothing you understand"

"I'm older than you, spill" I ordered with a sense of authority.

"You may be older, but _I _am more experienced" Puffing her chest out with pride.

"With _what_?

"Males"

"What about them?"

"Nothing you need to understand, young one"

"Cana tells me, or swear to god I'll have you-"Sensing a wave of death threats she waved her hands to silence me before causing a scene.

Her eyes wide "Alright! Alright! I'll explain…"

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

I had Levy tailing behind bombarding me with questions, I couldn't shake her. It was quiet annoying, at first being around her was fun, but I wanted some time to myself. I wanted to think over my therapy lesson, they were bothering me and I couldn't pin point what. But it was hard to do any thinking with Levy telling me about her dream library. I was very supportive of her ideas, but she was becoming tiring. I would have loved to be annoyed and tired out with someone paying attention to me back home, but being here made that feel different.

Stopping at my bed I feel backwards how Levy was now explaining the small library she had in her own room. I sighed. She hadn't taken any hints and if she did she was acknowledging them.

"But I want a large fire black in the middle of the room. Did I mention the room was circular? Yeah, with stairs winding up and up and up, I think it would be beautiful. And I'll have all sorts of books; it's going to be beautiful! You should visit when I get a place like that-"She stopped talking which must have showed immense relief but thankfully she didn't notice it, I didn't want to hurt her. She was staring at a few books I had lined up against the top of my dresser. I had about a dozen there lined up perfectly; I didn't know how long I was going to be here so I brought enough to keep me occupied. But I now felt silly for bringing them, compared to the library that was already here.

"That's a lot" She ran her finger over them in awe.

"Not really" I sat propped up on my elbows watching her carefully. "Have you read them before?"

She shook her head and pulled out one.

"_Constellation History"_ She read. "Do you like this sort of stuff?" Flipping to the back of the book.

"Yeah. It was a gift from my mum when I was seven"

"Neat, I have mainly read fictional stories; do you mind if I borrow this?"

"Um…Not that one"

"Are reading it now? If you are, can I borrow it after?" Her eyes eagerly roaming it. This bothered me.

"It was actually the last gift from my mother before she passed away" I explained. "I don't really want to…" Not finding the right words to finish.

Levy's face softened. "Sorry, I didn't know" Of course she didn't know, I always found clichés lines annoying. But put on the spot I would have said the same thing.

"But you can borrow another one" I quickly said. Her face brightening a little. "I just like to keep that one close, that's all"

"It's a strange book to give to a seven year old" Looking back at the rows of books.

"The book?"

"Yeah, that books looks complex for a seven year old. Or did you like the constellations when you were younger?"

"It was my mother who got me into it. I knew all the constellations before my ABC's; it was her first thing she taught me once I was old enough"

"That's…strange" Seeing the look on my face she added "And sweet, very sweet" Though she looked kinda miffed. I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's POV<strong>

I had only been here twice before but each time left a very vivid memory, often of pain weather Mentally of Physically. But this was different, I thing I was in the medical centre of the Institution. They had me lying on the bed, my hands and feet tied down with leathers tied to the metal railing of the bed. My body ached, mainly the left side of my face and ribs. Most likely bruised. The ribs were the worst; I felt a searing white pain cause through the side of my body trying to sit up, grunting in pain before lying down again. My head felt heavy as if made of lead and my vision was a little dizzy, the harsh lighting didn't help. I let my head hit down on the pillow. And I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke again, I could hear to people around me. My eyes were closed, but I could sense people in the room with me, I think two. I couldn't really focus on what I was hearing, squinting my eyes open felt heavy and sore. I felt small little dots on the side of my body, like needles, before being pushed in I winched gritting my teeth together. They stung with a burning sensation around the spot they touched before the needle left. The pain quickly left before a new feeling came over. It was nice; I wasn't sure how to explain it. But it was kind of cold, and the pain in my side was ebbing away. I felt my facial muscles relax almost sighing in relief.

And as I was drifting off to sleep I heard a female voice "Thank god she stopped him when she did" The voice sounded appeased. And then I was out again.

I don't know how long I was out, or where I was. But the silence was nice, and the pain was now only a low dull. I could hear people around me every few hours. I hadn't really been conscious when I was in the medical wing, but I could feel myself waking up. The room came into focus and a man and a woman were in the room. The man was holding a small light to my eye.

"His pupils are dilating" He said to the small woman. "I think he'll be right" The light was taken away. I looked down out myself to see I had been stripped of my own cloths and was now wearing white cotton pants and a plain shirt. I tried to sit up as far as the leathers would allow me, and surprised to see one across my chest. I cold hand pushed me down.

"Don't sit up yet" the woman ordered, letting my head fall down on the pillow trying to gain some more rest. I knew what was going to happen once the released me from medical help. I would be under watch on the third floor. And it was what I was dreading most right now. I could feel the woman walking around me, untying the leathers that bound me to the bed. This time when I sat up she didn't stop me, but I could feel an ache returning to my side once more. Waiting for the burning white pain to shoot up my side nothing happened, it more of a constant thud in the side. But it was bearable. Fully untied she spoke. "You'll be in the main area for a week as punishment. You have been out for two days, so your seven days of punishment start here. Gajeel will be released two days before you…Don't give me that face…Now do you remember what happened before you came here?"

I thought back, everything seemed cut short in my memory. But I could remember short moments.

"I was talking to the new girl"

"Lucy Heartfilia, yes"

"And then I was fighting Gajeel?"

She nodded.

"And then I remember pain, being kicked and punched in the side, a lot"

There was a glint in her eye, she nodded again.

"And the he was beating me, even though…."

"What?"

"He had won" the words tasted wrong on my tongue, to admit defeat aloud was humiliating. But it helped make the memory feel solider when I said it, as if confirming the memory was real. I could taste copper in my mouth.

"And then?"

"I know there was a lot of sound, yelling? No, cheering" I looked to the ground. "Then there was silence, it stopped very suddenly. I don't have my eyes opened. I don't know why they stopped cheering, but…but then Gajeel…" I was lost. I don't know what happened after this point. But something happened, I knew that. But what?

"Gajeel was also beaten, his nose was broken" The sound of her voice, had a happier note to it. She sounded pleased. I whipped my head up shocked. Who had stopped Gajeel? Who had…had…saved me. I was grateful to whoever stopped it, but being saved…made me feel weak. I had met another defeat. I couldn't protect myself and was saved by another.

"W-Who?"

"Take a guess?"

"Erza" My voice certain. I wouldn't quiet call Erza a Martyr, but she often steps into fights for others, no matter how much it hurts her. Or what the cause is. If it was anyone, it was Erza.

To my dismay, and shock. She shook her head "No"

"Gray?" That it was also a high chance he was one of the cheerers.

"Elfman?"

"It was Lucy, she stopped the fight"

"L-Lucy?"

"Yeah, she was brave" She appeased.

"Why?"

"I don't know. But for a girl who has been sheltered her whole life, she was incredibly brave this morning. I wouldn't have thought she would be the one to step in. She knew instantly what she saw was wrong, and she put a stop to it. Not many people have the courage to do that themselves, and cast aside what could happen to them. She was brave" Having a look of admiration on her face. She had clearly come fond of Lucy. But I was still in shock, sure I was grateful. By saying I was surprised would have been a massive understatement.

"A-Anything else happen?"

Looking at me dryly she said "Your drool in your sleep" This had to be one of the nicest nurses in the institution. I gave her my trade mark grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note<strong>

**How much quicker was this updated! XD I had muse. And people who support this story. **

**I did my best to make this chapter long, i really did. **

**OKAY I HAVE A POLL GO VOTE NOW!**

**I would love to thank my editor again, she was lovely. **

**And i wish you all the best! **

**NOW I WROTE THIS AS FAST AS POSSIABLE FOR YOU SHITTY BRATS (INVOKES THE SPIRIT OF MAKAROV WHILE SAYING THIS) SO GO REVIEW BEFORE I MAKE YOU DO 'THAT'!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A clue of what i'll do next chapter:<br>**

**Gihi**


	7. Gray

**Lucy's POV**

We had afternoon lunch inside due to the oncoming storm. The clouds were so dark in some places that they almost looked black, but there was not a drop of rain. The lunch room had a softer lighting that was a nice change from the harsh lighting that was in every other room. Heaters were on high and made the room feel nice and cosy. Since the fight, everyone was oddly quiet and were looking very nervous around me. They would look away if we made eye contact and when I turned my back they whispered. At first it made me feel self-conscious and then annoyed, and now it was making me feel like chucking books at them like they were ninja throwing stars. Levy was the only one that would sit near me, and then Cana would occasionally sit with me (but kept her distance) and Erza would come along if Cana was there but looked very intimidating all the while(I was assured by both Levy and Cana that that this was her normal face).

Levy was power reading through my book and was paying no attention to her surroundings. Cana was sitting on a table playing with a stack of cards and Erza was doing stretches 'I feel restless' she explained. I had nothing to do. The lunch room was just one big room with two long tables. Once I chose my table everyone else had made their way to the other one, they didn't want to be seated at the same table as me. This also hurt. I made eye contact with Gray at the other table; he gave me a small sad smile before looking away. He looked ashamed.

"I'm soooooo hungry" Cana complained throwing down her cards one falling over the edge of the table. I leaned down to pick it up. Turning it over in my hands I was surprised that it wasn't a normal card from a deck it was in fact '_fortune'_ telling cards.

"You into this?" I was surprised, everyone I had known always laughed on superstitious things like this.

"Yeah. Want me to read your future?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Don't pay her she's a fraud" Erza said who was now doing a series of complicated stretches. Levy snorted but didn't look up from my book.

"I am not! How dare you little…" *_gets death glare from Erza_* "sweet, _sweet_ darling angel sent down to give us your charming presence that we shall always be grateful towards" Cana let out a silent sigh when Erza turned away.

"Yeah, tell me my fortune" I was strangely excited about it, and a little nervous. But then again this was all non-sense right? So I shouldn't have anything to fear from this.

"Okay" She gathered the cards in front of her "How many events do you want me to see?" _Events_?

"Ummm….three?"

"Okay so now I am going to double the number, see how I now have six cards placed in front of me. Now you have to pick three, it can be any of the cards" It sounded fairly simple. I picked the first one in the row and tapped it. Cana turned it over. It had a picture of women on the front and she was naked, her clothes were left in a pile behind her and she was walking into a still pond.

"What does it mean?"

"This one means a new beginning. She's leaving behind her old things and water symbolises being reborn. Just like when you're baptised and they put water on your head, and water can also mean washing away sin-"

"Or to have a bath…" Erza commented. I looked back at the card. _New beginning_. Just like I came here, it was a new start.

"Ignore her. Pick another one" I tuned another one over and it was the naked lady again (and was still nude) but this time she was looking fierce and strong, and was holding a long sharp sword in both hands. And behind her were many people, they all had a look of love and triumph on their faces.

"Okay this one can mean two things, the first one. A war or a fight of some sort and see everyone around her, devotion and love. They could be her friends, or her soldiers. And the second one, she is protecting herself from the people around her. They want her, and for what I don't know. But I think you get the idea?" I nodded quickly. "Next"

I pick the last one from the row. It was a dragon, fire was covering its body and the eyes had been painted with such detail that they almost seemed to be real…it was the most amazing picture of a dragon I had ever seen. It was huge and its talons were curled and its tail was long and spiked. It looked angry. Below it was ice. The ice was solid with small swirling pieces rising up. They reached the dragon but didn't touch it. It looked like it was a small snow storm, but was also in harmony with the fire Dragon.

"This one card…I have no clue what it means. Fire and ice the complete opposites yet they both look in harmony. Though it is a pretty picture"

"See don't pay a women who doesn't know what she is talking about" The red head smiled finishing her stretches.

"She wasn't paying me! And for the record Erza – Oh! Foods here" Cana jumped off the table and sat pin needle straight in the seat across from me. With a look of pure glee on her face. The trolley lady had indeed come in; the smell of hot food was mouth-watering. I could see mashed potato, dried chicken, peas, small meat pies and sausage rolls. And on the shelf below was a lot of health food, salad and so on.

"Yes! That's manly!"

"I'm glad I picked hot food today" Levy had put down the book and was looking at the food with an adoring face. Earlier the nurses game by with a menu that you could pick your food. I found this strange but then again this was no different than home. But it was interesting to see how excited the patients got. I had picked a light and small meal though I was tempted to indulge a little by taking something with a bit more calories. But growing up my father had forbid foods that were 'poison' to my body. Like gaining wait but now that I was here, maybe I could indulge just a little? I was kept from indulging so I could be in top form for balls so I could be paraded in front of future suitors. In the end I decided against it because I don't know when I'll be going home and the last thing I want to do gain weight.

"Wow, that's so…small…" Erza was looking at my plate of salad with cuts of block cheese mixed with small pieces of meat. She looked a little awkward and worried. But I didn't understand why, the size of my meal was normal, right? But in comparison of others it was smaller. "You're almost like Lisanna…."

I looked at Levy and she nodded but she didn't meet my eyes.

"'like Lisanna'?"

"Yeah, she's anorexic. Are you?" Cana looked my body up in down in curiosity "You're very thin…"

I was surprised by this. I knew I was thin but I wouldn't call myself anorexic or anything I was bigger than most of the ladies that I met at balls. So I was more average sized compared to them but you did have to be thin to fit into the ball gowns that were fashionably suitable. But maybe at the hospital I was a little on the thin side compared to most girls, but that would have to do with the different up bringing's as I doubted they were brought up like I was.

"She's anorexic? She must…hide it well. Is that why she's here?" I was very curious about the back stories of the people as to why they were here.

"Are you here for anorexia?" Erza poked ignoring my question looking passive.

"No…" I felt very awkward about this; I didn't know why I was here. And if that didn't make me feel out of place enough, I could tell by the way they were looking at me that they were going to compare me to everyone including themselves. It was hunch and I had a good feeling about it.

"Then why are you here?" Erza poked further.

"I'll make you a deal, if you tell us why you're here I'll tell you about Lisanna" Cana said. So now on whenever someone asks me why I'm here I'll answer with this.

"Depression"

The three of them stopped and looked at me surprised.

Levy looked thoughtful "I think you're the first one here with depression" I noticed how Erza looked down very quickly when Levy spoke.

"That's cool" the brunette said. _That's cool?_

"Cool?" Someone says they have depression and you say cool? I felt anger at hearing this.

Erza laughed like it was the most normal thing "In here we don't really bother with the keep-your-illness-a-secret-thing. Were all in here for a reason so we don't really bother keeping much a secret, we can speak about it openly with no shame. The longer you're here the more you'll get used to it, I know it may sound insensitive but…we don't mean it that way"

"Oh, okay. And Lisanna…?" Eager to get off the topic of me.

"Lisanna is an anorexic. We all know but she hides her body a lot behind big or daggy clothes to hide how thin she is. The nurses struggle to get her to eat…but with the threat of the third floor, she'll eat. But all through the day she'll drink water. Practically on a water diet, but when she does eat food it's all healthy shit" I was trying my best not to look over at the other table and stare at her.

"And what about you Erza?"

"I have anger issues"

"You're in here for that? That doesn't seem too bad" I instantly regrated what I said when she looked at me, if looks could kill I would have died many times over.

"My case is very severe" I decided it was safest to stop talking at least about Erza's problems.

"Oh, sorry"

"_I_, am just crazy" Cana spoke "And…bulimic. Though I think I'm getting better, hopefully I'll be discharged soon" She sounded hopeful.

"I think it might be a while before I get discharged" Levy's brow furrowed. She looked embarrassed and was avoiding eye contact.

"You'll get out, I wouldn't worry about it" The red head comforted.

"Anxiety is a _bitch_" I tried very hard not to have a visible reaction to this; I looked at the bluenette out the corner of my eye. She was so small and happy looking. Well right now she wasn't looking happy, she was looking miserable. But otherwise I had only ever seen her looking cheerful and carefree. I suppose it would be very easy to forget about the outside world, for me I had never known the outside world.

"And once you're…_cured_. They release you?" If I could find out what you had to do to get out of here, I'll do it. I'll get out here. I thought with determination. For the second time today Erza laughed.

"They don't discharge you because you're cured, but because you're on the right track"

"That's what the therapist says anyway, though I am really starting to hate the therapist here. They sound so….condescending all the time. Who did you get Lucy" Cana looked at me. I thought about Lahar, he was rude and made me feel very awkward and stupid.

"I have Lahar. I don't know much about him" For the third time today they looked at me surprised.

"_Lahar_?"

"Yeah"

"I haven't seen him around and I've been here a while, longer than most and I haven't met a guy named lahar here. Maybe he's new" Erza looked at Cana and Levy for confirmation but they just shrugged. Erza looked back at me.

"I had to talk to him straight away after the…you know…_fight_" There was a short pause. I felt like bringing up the fight might make them leave, or judge me (more) or worse move to the other table and leave me alone.

"I guess he's just new" Erza gave Levy a pointed look which Levy returned. I looked at Cana but she looked just as confused about the little exchange between the two, like there was some secret message. Very cryptic. "Anyway I have to go to the nurse for my medication" She stood up and left the table. I looked down at my plate of food which I had only half finished.

Cana stood up "Well I'm going to go see how everyone else is, see you later guys" Now it was only Levy and me.

Levy turned towards me "Wanna play ping pong?"

**Natsu's POV**

The third floor reminded me of hospitals that you see in horror movies, white and vacant looking. And the few people that you did see were angry and hostile looking. The third floor was strange beside the fact that everyone was uptight looking and majorly tense. The rooms were smaller and the lights were even harsher making the white walls look blinding…and only to see them hours and days on end were unbearable. There was a main room but nothing like down stairs. There was no TV, or books any music playing and the silence was unbearable. Just the comfort of your thoughts with you. There were rooms they would take you to, 'quiet' rooms they called it. If you played up or poke a toe over line. One of the things I learnt up here was not to piss of the nurses; they always seemed to be looking for a reason to put you in a quiet room.

The rooms that everyone feared. They were the reasons why everyone feared coming to the third floor, only ever hearing rumours that seemed to get wilder as time went on.

I was sitting in an arm chair; there were a few people in the room. Mira, Laxus, Gildarts and three girls that I had never spoken to. Juvia, Jellal and Gajeel weren't in the room. This could only mean one thing. They were in _the_ _rooms_. I may not get along with Gajeel all the time but I would never want him to go through what he was going through right now. The pain that that room put you through was incredibly, it done you both physically and mentally.

And weirdest part was that, the nurses never even touched you. In fact they wouldn't even be in the room. How you got in pain I don't know, it would start with the smallest of things until you're on the ground twitching in pain.

And that's if you're lucky.

The thing about the main room was, no one talked. You could, but you had the nurses walking around and you never get privacy so no one really did, like you didn't get privacy on the second floor but you didn't feel so…captured and closed in.

I looked at Mira she looked wrecked like she would drop at any moment which could have only have meant one thing, she had come out of the room this morning. Laxus looked anxious but not nearly as bad as Mira. Mira had circles under her eyes, she looked very clammy and pale (this was often a sign after coming out of the room; I liked to call the torture champers). But since Mira was the one that had started it (the fight), she would have been the one who had been subjected to having to stay in the torture chamber longer. Hence why Laxus wasn't as bad. But he was pale and clammy looking, but not like he was going to pass out a moment's notice.

I decided to break the silence. "How's Juvia?" Juvia had been in here for two weeks, the longest yet! Well, minus Jellal and Gildarts which the facility seemed very bent on keeping them up here. As far as I know they had been straight to the third floor, never once on the second floor. No one really knows why Juvia is up here, but one morning a group of people in white uniforms were rushing her to the third floor without a reason why, only the nurses and Juvia knows. The nurses weren't telling. But this stunned us to say the least, besides Levy Juvia had been the most behaved and yet she was rushed away without a word of explanation.

Laxus looked a Mira and then back to me before he spoke "She's…had it rough it would seem. She barely talks, to tired I guess. Mira has been here one day and look…" he lowered his voice. If this was Mira after a day then Juvia would be worse. I didn't even want to think about it "they've have been harsh on her; the nurses up here are acting strange. They're stricter than normal I think something is going on…" His voice serious and leaned back in his chair as a nurse walked by, as to not let her hear.

"What's going on, do ya think?" The nurses on this floor were cold and not approachable looking. And the fact they were acting like a they all had sticks up they're asses weren't comforting.

"Well…Friday morning they were kinda hyper an shit, freaking out. Don't know what about, then a nurse came out and was talking and I listened in. And get this, they were going on about the new girl-"

"Lucy?" I was surprised.

Laxus raised an eyebrow but said nothing to my reaction "Yeah, saying stuff about a fight…and a flag…I don't know what a flag has to do with it, but it has somethin. _And_ then they call in this guy in, real uptight kinda lookin bastard. Glasses and black hair pulled back, they called him in a day ago. He's working here now, being a therapist"

"They call a guy in because of a fight? Fights happen here all the time, this is nothing new-"

"That's what I thought, but something about that fight and a flag really spooked them"

"Huh" I had nothing to say to this, it was strange information and I didn't really know what to say. But Laxus seemed to think this was really important and believed that something was going on. So I listened.

"And guess what" His eyes gleaming.

"What?"

"His names Lahar and they called him in from some council-"

"So?"

"They assigned him to keep an eye on the new girl Lucy" My jaw dropped.

**Lucy's POV**

"Alright everyone gets in line" After launch I followed the crowd out of the room where a nurse in the hall was waiting for us. I found this strange but no one else seemed to mind. Two nurses ushered us out.

"What's going on?" I tuned to Levy behind me.

"After lunch everyday -you missed the one yesterday by the way, being at a session- they take us out and we're given our medication. Not everyone gets it; some people get it up to four times a day. Erza does anyway. But they have to see us take it. Or you lose points" she explained.

"Points?"

"The more points you have the more privileges you get. It can range from small things like hot chocolate to being allowed to go out" My heart skipped a beat.

"You can go out? _Outside_? Can you go anywhere you want?" My heart racing at the thought of freedom, to do something on my own. I had walked outside my house and on the fields, but that's as far as it ranges.

Levy smirked. "They take you out once a week. But you have to have ten points at the least"

Trying not to sound too eager "And how do you earn them?"

"By being a good little girl. You'll be a _natural_"

"Huh, thanks?" I could feel a change in the atmosphere.

"You've been raised to be the _perfect_ little girl, you'll get out soon" her words aimed like insults dripping like venom.

"Oh" was my intelligent response. She looked up meeting my eyes and for a small person she looked very threatening. Her eyes pricing daggers at me. I wanted to look away but my intuition was telling me that was a bad thing.

"You had a nice little life growing up didn't you?"

'I suppose so" I tried not to cringe. My early childhood was, my mother was alive and my father spoke to me. I didn't feel alone in the house, I was happy. Then my mother died and I had grown in a house full of neglect and hate from my father. But in all that I had made friends even if they were servants, I wouldn't let a factor like that stop me. I had some true friends. And right now that's what I needed as Levy stood before me trying to bore holes into my head.

"You have no idea how _Lucky_ you are to have grown up with money around you" Her voice dropped to a hissing whisper. "_You have no idea_" She turned on her heel and marched to the back of the line. I stood still in the line, confused at Levy's outburst. And I hadn't been here forty-eight hours yet but I had hoped I had made friends with Levy.

"Let's have a look love" A female nurse in her thirty's said. "Heartfilia, Lucy. You have to take anti-depressants and we diluted it first don't worry" _Anti-depressants_?! That's what I was given after _one_ _session_ with a consoler? That's what they had decided I needed? Was I truly depressed? Was the false cover I was using truly the reason why I was here? I had only said it as a cover story. I didn't want to be saying I was here for an illness I may have inherited from my mother. That's not something I wanted to say to someone who was truly suffering?

"Depressants?"

"That's was Lahar has described to you"

"But I don't need that"'

"Yes you now take it because there are other patients waiting" Out of reflex I moved out of the way for the next patient and in fear for angering an authority member. The cup was small and made of paper inside was a syrupy like content, it was orange.

_Just take it, play by their rules and get out of here. That's what you want right_? Then voice was back. And I still agreed with it.

"Are we going to have a problem?" The nurse snapped; I looked at the cup one more time before I swallowed the orange syrup, it tasted sweet but not nice.

**Gajeel's POV**

Two days I had been in here. Two days in here felt a lot longer than anything else. I was in the quiet room. This was a padded room you would find in an asylum. The walls were white and felt like rubber launder your touch, but they were strong but had the occasionally chips in it where people has clawed at it and pulled in a hope of escape. No doubt to find the door which was always hard to locate once it was shut as it blended into the wall so easily, you'd get the room backwards. I had done it many times before.

But right now the worst thing in the room was the heat. I was lying on my back looking at the air vent on the roof- which wasn't on- and sweat was glistening all over my body and my breathes were heavy. The heat was uncomfortable to say the least. But I didn't mind it as compared to what I was about to endure-for now at least anyway-it was the pain that caused through your body. And on cue it came back.

For the first few days or hours depending on how long you're being kept on the third floor, they left you in complete silence and only a small tray of food three times a day (that they would collect straight afterwards).

I felt it in the tips of my fingers and toes. A buzzing that turned in a burning sensation, but this wasn't anything-this wasn't even in the _beginning_. And in here there were no windows or cameras yet I always got the feeling like I was being watch-tested even. Seeing how far they could push me. But there was one thought that stopped me from losing my sanity.

Levy.

But recently a new thing was keeping my focus, something that was giving me the motivation to come over the pain. That had made its way up my arms and legs and was spreading to my chest rapidly. Making it feel like something was on my chest making it hard to breath. (Which I had a small suspicion was something in the air that was being pumped slowing in the air vents).

Lucy.

She was the reason I was in here, she had me sent here and had escaped this punishment herself. I had underestimated her at first. But when I get out of here, when this torture is over. I would make sure she goes through exactly what I had gone through, and if she escapes it a second time I'll make sure _personally_ she goes through the pain I was about to endure.

_Lucy Heartfilia, I'm coming for you. _

**Gray's POV**

Half an hour after we had our medication we made to the theatre. I was surrounded by what I liked to think were my groupies. Evergreen, Cana (who was looking exceptionally smug), Lisanna and surprisingly levy. Levy and I were on good terms but I wouldn't call her my groupie or anything (too much self-respect and was already dibbed on-Gajeel). And there would have been Juvia as well (if she was here) and by far was my biggest groupie. But was extremely clingy and sometimes before I went to sleep, I would check under my bed to make sure she wasn't there. But she was always throwing herself at me she wasn't actually a challenge or anything. So I wasn't making a move on her or anything.

"Yo, Lev" I knew behind me Levy would have been getting pointed looks from my groupies but that was a small price to pay with getting one on one time with me.

"Gray" she greeted.

"Thought you would be with the new girl, thought you were friends-"glaring at me I stopped short. And if Levy wasn't with her then Cana would have, but she was with me and Erza was having her daily consoling session (her sessions increased since she tried to drown Karmin in the fish tank), so Lucy would be alone.

"Nah"

So that meant Lucy was by herself, and since she broke someone's nose with a chair leg no one really spoke to her. So that left a perfect opportunity for me to talk to her. Maybe I would get a new groupie or better yet a conquest.

"Had a cat fight" I mimicked cat noises.

"Sort of, but I ain't gonna talk about it" This peaked my interest but I didn't push it any further. "Why looking for another conquest?" her tone cheerful but her eyes were serious.

"Oh, Levy how you dare think of me like that. You make me seem like I break women's hearts everyday"

"And stripping habit doesn't help"

"Really? And here I thought it brought the ladies in"

Levy laughed at this, "Yeah, reels them in doesn't it"

"You bet ya"

"But why the interest in her?" Her playful tone gone.

"Well, she's new… And a badass" She raised an eyebrow arms crossed "And she's hot"

"Nothing about her personality?" She joked.

"I mentioned she's a badass"

"I think she's a softy"

"Think she'll crack here?"

"Maybe. Might even get out early" I stopped walking at this and made a motion for the groupies to leave. If your someone whose been here a while, and a new person comes in that last thing you want to see is them leaving before you. It wasn't anything personal, but it sucked.

"Really?"

"If she plays nice"

"She broke someone's nose within the _twenty-four hours of being here_, that isn't nice" sounding exasperated.

"I don't know where she got that came from. But I doubt that'll happen again"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. But I have a feeling she's already made an enemy or two" Her voice dropped.

"Gajeel" You didn't need to be a genius to know that.

"And Karmin. Could have got her fired"

"Ouch, she's gonna have it tough then"

Levy nodded.

"Well then, maybe she's gonna need a knight in shining armour soon then" wink.

"Gray…"

"I'll be gentle with her"

"Gray…she's been sheltered her whole life. I doubt she knows what the world is like and one of first things she's going to be exposed to shouldn't be you. You'll give her nightmares" She was oddly defensive for someone who she just had a catfight with.

"Well, I'll make sure she's willing"

"I still don't think that's a good idea"

"What's the worst that could happen to her?"

And without missing a beat "Your groupies will get jealous and attack her"

"Pfft, no they won't…" She raised both eyebrows "_Well_ I can keep them under control"

"Do you _think_ you can?"

"I kept _you_ under control" _wink_.

My scream could be heard although out the floor.

**Lucy's POV**

"What are we going to do today? Music, a play? Or some ice breakers. You'll have group therapy next; it might be nice if the ice is already broken?" We had a male teacher called Mr Ryan. He was in his thirty's and was a friendly type of guy. Everyone chucked their own suggestions out.

"Everyone calm down! If we can't decide as one, the person who has the most amounts of points gets to decide" A lot of envy's glance were shot at Gray, which would mean he was in the running,

No one said anything.

"Well I guess its mister Fullbuster's choice folks. What would you like us to do?"

Instead of being shy or a 'I don't know' or 'whatever' he sounded pretty confident. "Ice breakers". A lot of the men in the room groaned and the girls around Gray looked Happy.

"Okay in a circle" Mr Ryan instructed indicating to the circle of chairs.

"I want to do it a bit different this time, sir" Gray spoke. The 'class' stopped and looked at him. "I want us to pick partners, to get to really know someone for a change, one on one. I think this might make a nice progress in the group" Mr Ryan looked stunned but quickly grinned.

"Does everyone want to do this?" Mr Ryan looking face to face. The mean shrugged while every female-_minus levy who still wasn't speaking to me_- seamed to try and cuddle up to Gray who was enjoying the female attention.

So Gray was the one that girls drooled over. Real classy.

"Find partners then folks" he clapped his hands and everyone scattered. The boys looked at one another awkwardly. I was looking at Levy, but she was talking to Jet and Droy. And was completely avoiding my direction. So I guess she was still mad at me.

Eventually the crowd thinned out as more partners were made around the room and I still didn't have anybody. This was embarrassing. At least at the cheesy balls I went to I had people asking me to dance-but my father forbid it-but this wasn't dancing like I was trained to do by a profession from Bosco. One of the capitals in Fiore. But this involved speaking and interacting in a whole different way, on a whole personal Level. Something I didn't have experience at. I looked at possible partners but all the ones left ever were females-_minus Gray_- who were fighting for Gray's attention. It was amusing yet sickening at the same time. So I stared at the floor and ignored the occasional mention of my name.

"Lucy!" I looked up to see Gray making his way towards me grinning, like there was a pack of anger hyenas behind him glaring at me.

"Ah…hi…Gray"

"Want to be my Partner?"

"Afraid I'll break your nose?" I joked.

"A little" He grinned.

**Authors note. **

**Okay to make sure you understand, after the paint fight and Lucy drew the fairy tail insignia on the flag, it drew attention to people (how did Lucy know to draw the flag?) so people started freaking out. So someone called the magic council member, Lahar, to pretend to be her personal therapist to keep an eye on her and to see if she shows and sign of magic. But the fact that Lucy drew the Fairy tail insignia had people freaked out, which is why every nurses on the third floor was acting like they had a stick up their ass. Hahah, sorry. **

**And I think I might be making the characters a little OC**

**I forgot to mention Last chapter:**

**Thank you to** _**Too Many Idiots **_**for the idea of a paint fight. **

**And a thank you to my editor who has helped a great deal with this story. **

**And I am soooooo sorry this chapter has taken so long to come, I have been super busy and now it's the holidays and I still haven't got a break! **

**XX**

**Facts about this story. **

**I used the book 'Trouble in my head a young girls fight with depression' to understand more about the life inside a mental hospital. And the movie which is also based in an institution, '**_**It's a kind of funny story**_**'.**

**Jellal and Gildarts are both very strong mages, which is why they are on the third floor. The nurses are very cautious around these two. And don't really like them interacting with other patients.**

**VENTING BELOW YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED AND THIS IS PERSONAL INFORMATION AND CONTAINS SELF-HARM READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**I have family coming over and everything (which is nice) and then there have been some fights between me and my uncle lately (I live with my aunt and uncle and their kids which is very kind of them, and I am very grateful about) but he keeps threatening to kick me out all the time which is very stressful and I'm 16 almost 17 and about to go into my HSC. I understand why he wants to do that, I don't really socialize with the family much. I stay in my room the majority of the time and I don't really eat much and they complain about that. But it's not just that, it's all this other stuff and I just happen to be the one it's taken out on. **

**My family (who I have been living with the past three years) when I first moved in with them I was happy and everything, but after a year I don't know what happened. I just started spending more time in my room, eating less. I don't know to this day where it came from. But I started self-harming a few months later, having some **_**very**_** dark thoughts…till this day my family and friends don't know and I plan to keep it this way.**

**I would do it when I knew for sure they were asleep, I'm in the renovated shed which now has two bedrooms and a hallway so I'm not under the same roof as them. So it was pretty easy to self-harm, I stopped myself, I didn't cut for a year, I had urges now and then and it didn't matter how long I was clean, I would get urges, mainly when I was doing the dishes as I was handling knives a lot. And then it came back. Like I said before I had no clue where it was coming from. **

**And in P.E we were doing things about mental health and depression and that stuff and I realised I was showing a lot of those signs, when I was cutting which I knew was terrible and all that. It didn't feel that bad to me, like I wasn't over the edge of anything. But in class they were saying among a lot of the signs I was showing. And I knew had depression. But I have never had suicidal thoughts. Which I am proud of, but I have had days where I have really hated myself and I would hurt myself because of it, and then I would hate myself because of what I was hurting myself and hurt myself more because of theat. It was a really sick and vicious cycle, and I'm not sure I have completely pulled myself out of it. But I am trying so I know I am making an effort. I haven't given up. Yeah, I have been knocked back by it a few times but I still get up so I know I'm on the right path.**

**I know the 'right' thing to do would be to tell someone and seek help, to alert them of what I am doing. But it's not that easy and I have this really stupid pride thing where I always think 'I**_** don't need anyone's help, even if I'm on the wrong path it has to be ME who pulls me through, it has to be ME who gets my out of this' **_**I have those thoughts and I know the pride can be the end of people and lead them to self-destruction, because they don't reach out. But I won't let that be me. **

**Some people might say, I should tell my family. But it is not that easy, telling them and I will be out. I won't be living with them. I'm not even kidding. Or that maybe I should see the school consoler; I know whatever you say they keep between you two. But one, they will call and tell your parents if you have hurt yourself IN ANY WAY, or if you are in danger of hurting anyone else (I am not). And two, I'm not telling a stranger. **

**So you may be wondering why I am telling all you strangers, well it's easier because I can't see you. And more importantly I don't know you. I can't see your faces and see the looks I would be getting. And I guess I just really wanted to open up. None of my friends or family know I am writing fanfiction or even know I watch anime (I'm not hiding that I watch anime, I just don't bring it up or anything) And fanfiction is my little break from reality so I don't, or ever will tell anyone that I am writing fanfiction so they see my work. This is my break from reality.**

**And for those who are still thinking Just tell someone. **

**I want you pretend you have depression and really get in the mindset of it (just for a few minutes) and I want you to think of a way to break it to your family, that you're unhappy and depressed and how you have relapsed (optional). I want you to picture the looks on their faces. And think of all the stuff they have done for you and given you and the love they have showed you. And for them to find out you have depression and aren't happy. After everything they have done. **

**They have a right to know, but you don't want to. Or in my case, tell them and be kicked out. **


End file.
